Fight the ones you love
by Rasaroara
Summary: She is just a girl who has to choose a mate before the unspoken time is up. Who will she choose? He is just a boy who doesn't know how say "I love you." Will he say it in time? Gaara OOC Rachel


This is the first fanfiction I finally decided to put on the internet. It consists of many characters from several different animes, a book, and a movie. If you do not know the characters I am talking about, then you probably would not understand me. I do not own Nartuo, Pilot Candidate, Yu Yu Hakusho, and blah, blah, blah. The only characters I own is Dr. Conner, Higa Tazitama, and my version of Hotaru Tomoe(Rachel). So, my fellow creatures of the night, enjoy my alternate reality: )

* * *

_Another day, another seven hours in hell._

This is what Rachel thought as she got up from her only sanctuary, her bed. Soon she took a shower, got dressed, ate an uninteresting breakfast, got in her car, and drove to the ninth circle of hell, Konoha High . . .

She walked on the steps of the school only to meet with a person she fought with over the past several months. "So, the super bitch of the known universe came to school today . . . What's the matter? Your little fuck toy in the basement died?"

She rolled her eyes at the boy speaking to her. He leaned on the school building, smirking at her. "What little fuck toy? Who needs that when everyone would jump at the chance to be with me . . . " Rachel smiled. She knew she was lying. No one wanted to be with her. Hell, no one really spoke to her except the boy she always bickered with.

"Funny. No one wants to be with a worthless piece of shit like you. You're better off forcing yourself on someone. At least then you'll get some violent fun out of it. Maybe you'll be less bitchy . . . "

"Honestly Gaara, the only person being bitchy today is you. I just fucking got up. I would love to shove you in a locker because my palm has been itching all morning for a fight, but I have a test to study for. So if you are done, get off your soap box and let me get on with my miserable fucked up life." Rachel spit at Gaara's feet and walked past him. She stopped and turned to say something else. "Oh, and Gaara? I refuse to force anyone to be with me. That just puts a bad taste in my mouth. Maybe you fuck whores and toss them to the side, but I will not."

Gaara shook his head. "You know people are trash, so why not treat them like trash?"

Rachel sighed. "Because I have to believe that I am somehow worth something. Life is too hard when you think everyone is better than you."

Gaara laughed cruelly. "They are . . . You are lower than trash . . . I told you this before, you are nothing . . . "

Rachel turned away and continued walking, "I'm not the one trying to beat everyone that stands up to me just so I'll be noticed . . . " Rachel walked through the doors of the school before she heard his reply. "Fucking bastard . . . Who does he think he is?" She would have to beat him into the gutter after class. Her mind went to what he said. Rachel knew that she was nothing. She didn't need to be reminded.

The girl placed her books and crap in her locker, at least until it suddenly slammed. She turned around to see a very pissed off Gaara. "Don't ever walk away from me like that again. I was fucking talking to you."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, pushing Gaara away. "Stop taking every little shitty thing I do so personally. I swear you are worse than a girl on PMS. Just fuck off Gaara. I'll deal with you after class. . ." Rachel turned around and opened her locker only to have a hand shut it again. "What the fuck Gar?" She turned to face him. Now she was getting pissed off. "I said after class. This is a very important test to me and I very much would like to do it. I don't have time to deal with a little shit like you."

Gaara placed his hands on the locker behind Rachel, pinning her. "I seriously don't care what is important to you. You, me, fight right fucking now." Gaara grabbed the girl's shirt and lifted her off the ground and shoved her into the locker. "I'm not fighting you for attention. . ." He glared at her cruelly.

Rachel kicked him hard in the side and punched him in the face until he released her. He was now holding his side and rubbing his face. "Then what? I'm sure you bully everyone else for attention. To let everyone around you know that you are stronger than they are and that they'll be thrown into the mud if they mess with you. What's the reason for fighting me?"

Before Gaara could answer, the bell ranged. "Excuse me, I have a test to take." Rachel literally stepped on and over Gaara.

God damn him! She hated him. Yet, Rachel never wished death on him, she always felt that life was worse than death. The demons don't boo and hiss, beating you down with words. They simply administered physical pain. Yep, hell was definitely better than earth.

Gaara sighed as he got up. Why did he want to fight her so much? One explanation he could think of is that she was the only person that wasn't afraid of him. She always had that fierce look about her. He liked fighting her was another reason. Gaara got his books and went to class as well. Maybe some chemistry would clear his head about things.

It didn't.

He could have kicked himself in the ass if he was able to. Rachel was partially right. He did beat down everyone else to let them know who to not mess with. . . He didn't do it for attention though. He was just fed up with people.

At his old school in Suna, he was beaten often. It wasn't long before Gaara decided to pull a gun after them. But his sister stopped him. She caught him putting the gun in his backpack. Then came the lecture. It was fine though, he thanked Temari silently for stopping him. . . Beating them to a bloody pulp with his own two fists was more pleasant anyway.

It wasn't long before they tried to get revenge. Getting guns after him. That didn't help them. His unnatural control over sand saved him and killed them. With Gaara's father being the Kazekage, or rather mayor of the town called Sunagakure, he pulled some strings calling it self defense. Which it was. . . sort of. But that didn't matter. His father didn't want a killer for a son. Gaara was sent to another town, to another school.

Gaara hated his father. He wanted the man dead. But it didn't matter. A new start, a new life. Gaara disowned his father, claiming him dead. Gaara thought about disowning his siblings as well, but they never really did anything to piss him off to do so. . . yet. Gaara came to Konohagakure when he was twelve years old.

"Gaara! Pay attention! I know that you'll pass this class with ease but please pretend to pay attention."

Gaara nodded, blinking out of his little world. "Hai, Shizune-san." The woman nodded and continued her teaching.

The boy sighed and continued his daydreaming. He already read the chapter anyway. Learning about the Quantum Theory was not that hard. He stared about the board, making his promise on pretending to pay attention. Gaara thought again about why he beat people up over at this school. He knew the reason. He wanted to make sure that no one would try to take away his existence.

His teeth grinded at the thought. The bastards hated him for the demon at was sealed inside him, thinking he would lose control of Shukaku. Probably thinking to killing him before Shukaku gets lose. Gaara scoffed, he could just fall asleep and show them what it looks like for him to lose control. Stupid fucktards.

The boy sighed as the teacher suddenly gave out an assignment. It would be done soon and Gaara wouldn't have to take it home. Gaara was quick in his work and placed the finished homework in the book to hand in tomorrow.

Now that he was officially free to daydream, he thought about her. That rich black razor-cut shoulder length hair shining in the sun, those cold, mature, big deep purple eyes so captivating that people stopped what they were doing just to see their depths. She looked so fragile, but she is the personification of the saying, "Things are not always as they appear." Her pale skin, soft yet firm on her body. Gaara always liked the way she dressed. All back clothing. She was usually seen wearing black boots, loose baggy black pants, and slim black tee that showed off her curves. Yes, she was a gorgeous girl. It was a shame that she didn't think so.

She plagued him with her cruel words, her cold demeanor. Quite the little bitch when he thought about it. She was wrong though. He didn't fight people for their attention. He fought her for her attention. He couldn't quite name the feeling he got when he was around her. Everything he wanted to say to her came out cruel, harsh. Which was fine. He didn't want to sound like some stupid lovesick fool. No, he was better than that. He rather put up this harsh exterior than show his inner feelings. Fuck that.

He knew her answer before he could have the courage to ask the question. She wouldn't want anything to do with him. She'd rather commit suicide than go out with him. No, he'd rather have her hate him than reject him. That would also induce an awkward silence between the two.

It was fun pissing her off anyway. . .

Rachel went through her class with no particular interest. The test was easier than Rachel thought. It was an easy 'A.' Her other classes went by just as fast. Soon the last bell ranged to get out of school.

The dark-haired girl went straight to her locker and placed her stuff up. Then she turned around, looking for that bastard named Gaara Sabaku. Lucky her, he was just now putting up his stuff. Maybe she'll get the drop on him this time.

She ran straight for him, tackling him to the ground. She punched him in the stomach for dramatic affect. "Now, it's after class."

Gaara punched her in the jaw, this cause her to fall to the ground. "Dammit. . . Rachel Tomoe!" Gaara pinned her down by sitting on top of her and he kept her arms still with his. "Should have fought with me earlier." Soon they began fighting.

Soon both of them was in the principal's office, both covered in bruises. Rachel had a broken rib or two but refused to say anything. Gaara had a couple of broken fingers but nothing serious.

"You two are suspended for a week. . . Every time you two come in this office it's always the same thing. Why can't you two just get along?"

Rachel scoffed. "The only we can get along is if he's a corpse or mentally disabled."

"Mentally disabled like you?"

Rachel lunged at him, right there in front of the principal. "BASTARD!"

The principal had to physically break them apart. "What the hell is the matter with you two?! Am I going to have to call your parents and discuss this with them?"

Both answered in monotone voices, "My parents are dead." Then they both looked at each other. Well, maybe they had something in common after all.

"Well then how about your current care-giver?"

Rachel replied, "I have no one. Only myself. Just talk to me. . ."

Gaara looked over at Rachel's direction then answered, "I live in my own apartment since I was thirteen. I have my job and car, everything falls to me."

The principal looked at the teenagers. "You mean to tell me that you two don't have anyone to rely on?"

Rachel shook her head as Gaara answered, "I have Temari and Kankuro, but I never relied on them for anything."

"Fine. . . You two have to try and get along. Or don't even try to talk or look at each other. I don't care. . . Just don't fight anymore. These fights are getting out of hand and more frequent. Listen, I don't care what you two do after school, just don't bring the fights here, ok?"

Rachel sighed. This was kind of one of the few things she looked forward to. She could always count on Gaara to piss her off. Now, nothing seems to brighten her day. "As you wish Tsunade-sama."

"Listen, if I don't fight with this pitiful creature over here, I'll end up killing people in this town. I _need_ to cause pain of any sort. Hell, I long to see blood come from Rachel, but it hasn't happened. . . yet. Take away the fighting and the death toll will increase." Gaara felt the urge coming already.

Lady Tsunade sighed. Yes, Gaara Sabaku had a violent lonely past. He needed to shed some kind of blood. "Join one our sport teams. You'll be able to make someone bleed. It may not be all the time, but you'll be physically tired from practicing. Same goes for you Rachel. . ."

Rachel looked at Gaara then back at Tsunade. "I think I speak for both of us when I say that we'll have to think about it. We'll tell you our decision when we get back from suspension." Rachel got up. "Good day to you Lady Tsunade." Rachel left without looking back. Not even to notice that Gaara was behind her.

"How do you feel about being a jock?" Gaara suddenly asked, walking beside her.

"I honestly don't know. I haven't thought about it. Either way, I'll be taking down girls and they are weak. I'm used to fighting you. Fighting them would be like abusing babies. They'll probably act like babies too. All well, I have karate class in twenty minutes. At least they won't make me fight in my gender."

Gaara smirked. "Coincidence? I have judo class in thirty. Of course there are no girls in judo. So I have to fight my gender."

Rachel scoffed. "The gentle way and the empty hand. Strange how we just fight and not use those techniques. . . against one another."

Gaara replied quietly, "Yeah. . . It's quite strange. . ." Gaara sighed as they both exited the school. "I guess I'll see you in a week. . ."

"Yeah. . . . Try not to fall on your head. . . We don't want you to lose that charming personality of yours. . ." Rachel smirked as she walked toward the parking lot. _But before karate, I have to go to the hospital to check if my ribs are okay. . ._

Gaara snorted, "Same goes for you. . ." _I'll miss you. . ._ Gaara sighed. It was a good thing that last bit was just in his head. Gaara looked down at his hand. He covered it when they were in the principal's office. _I guess I have to go to the hospital to see about these stupid fingers. . ._

"So what? I have an injury and I should be entitled to see Dr. Alexander Conner soon as he's able to see me. I don't need the paperwork right now." Rachel hated arguing about the same thing over and over. Every time she came to the hospital it was always the same thing. How she wished the secretaries would just stay put. If it was the very first one she dealt with, then there would have been no problem.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you have to have a parent or guardian if you are under eighteen. And they have to sign this paper."

Rachel groaned and knocked her head against the counter with frustration. "Listen you, I live by myself. I don't have any family. I refuse to be adopted. I am in charge of myself. Are we understanding? **I have no one**. Are we clear on that?"

The woman sitting at her desk was silent for a moment. "I'll see if Dr. Conner can see you." The secretary began dialing numbers.

Rachel sighed. This was a easier than the first three. Other times they would get curious and ask questions. . . Rachel sighed as the secretary told her to wait in the waiting room until Dr. Conner is ready. Sitting down, Rachel watched the door of the clinic, waiting for Dr. Conner to show himself.

From the back Rachel could here some more people come in the ER, she even heard the conversation.

"Dammit, I told you to stop fucking worrying about it. It's nothing. . ."

"It's all that damn girl's fault. If she just ignored you, I'm sure you would have gotten bored and stopped. But no! She had to be a fighter. . . Stupid bitch."

"Hey! Don't call her that. Only I can do that. . . So she stood up herself. Big deal. It's more than I can say for the other assholes at that school."

"Oh, my god. . . You like her don't you?"

Rachel over heard a gasp and a punch in the face. "**I do not**. . ." That voice seemed familiar.

The secretary stood up from her chair. "No fighting or I will have to call security."

Rachel finally decided to turn around with that said. It was Gaara. . . and what seems like his sister, Temari. "Gaara? Why are you here?" He was the one saying those things? Then she was the one they were talking about. . .

Gaara looked shocked. "How long have you been here?"

Rachel shrugged. "A few minutes before you and your sister came in. Why?"

_Shit. . . That means she heard me defending her. . . Shit. . . _"Um. . . Why are you here?"

Rachel sighed placing her hand over her possible broken ribs. "You got a couple of good shots in, possibly breaking a couple of my ribs. So, why are you here?"

Gaara lifted up his hand, revealing two twisted and bent fingers. "You did this. . ."

Temari got up from the floor, rubbing her cheek. "Is this the girl?" Gaara nodded. "Well, I suppose introductions are in order. My name is Temari Sabaku and you?"

Rachel replied, "Rachel Tomoe. And as for what you said about me. . . I'm not a stupid bitch. I maybe a bitch, but not stupid. Tell her, Gaara."

Gaara sighed as Temari's eyes went to him. Gaara really hated it when Rachel made him say something that would seem like he was defending her. He was trying to stop the habit himself. "Rachel has a 4.9 grade point average. She scored the highest on the ACT's and on the SAT's. The genius of Konoha. The best since Clay Cliff Fortran."

"Since Clay Fortran? But he was the best in the world. He works at NASA right now." Temari looked over at Rachel, only to have Rachel smiled and wave.

"Clay Fortran is a friend of mine. I usually beat him in chess and he gets ticked off about that. As a matter of fact, I was planning on visiting him on my suspension." Rachel smiled again. She missed Clay. . . He was her only friend in the world. It was a shame that they had separate lives to live. At one time, they were inseparable. Until she done something. . .

Gaara looked at her strangely. "I thought you said you didn't have any friends. . ."

Rachel shrugged again. "He has so much stuff going on in his life that he neglects me. That's fine. . . Like you said, no one wants to be around me. . ."

"Ms. Tomoe? Dr. Conner can see you now."

Rachel nodded to the nurse. She turned to Gaara, "Like you said, no one wants to be with a bitch like me." Rachel smiled, got up and left to see Dr. Conner.

Temari blinked. After Rachel wasn't in sight she asked, "How can she smile while saying stuff like that about herself? And why did you say those things to her?"

Gaara sighed, "It's what she believes. . . I'm simply stating fact. If she believes it then it must be true." Gaara soon went to the counter to check in. "I have two bent over fingers, should I just put a band-aid over them or what?"

Rachel sighed as she sat down on the chair waiting for Alex to come. In a short while the doctor came.

"So, Rachel what is the matter? A quick check up? Did you eat the wrong human?" Alex chuckled as he sat in front of Rachel. "What's wrong?"

Rachel sighed, "I think I have a couple of ribs broken. And yeah, I probably need a check up."

The girl always thought the doctor was a good-looking man. He had short dark hair and vibrant orange eyes. He was quite beautiful.

Alexander smiled at his patient. "I was wondering when you were coming to visit me. How did you know that I was at this hospital?"

Rachel smirked. "I looked you up. I have to know where my only trusted doctor is don't I? Now, get on with the doctor stuff. . . I have karate class to get to."

"I know that you know that you can heal yourself. So is this just for the check up or what? Do you feel that something is the matter?"

Rachel hated it when he does that. He always seem to know that there was something else. "Actually, yeah. . . There is something else. I have an urge to fight, kill, torture. . . Is that a medical problem or is it just me? And my need to be with someone increased over the past week and a half. I feel more depressed than ever. What's wrong with me?"

Alex sighed. "I have to examine you to find that out. Now, transform. . ."

Rachel sighed as Alex left. She always felt embarrassed after Alex examines her throughly. She told the truth to Alex that she didn't want to know herself. She did feel alone, unwanted and she didn't want to be alone. This hit her harder at the moment Gaara spoke to her this morning. Depression crashed her world. It will probably cause her to cry more often. This is why she wanted to see Clay. He always knew how to make everything better.

Alex came in with a grim look. "The ribs I can fix, but not the other thing. . ."

Rachel looked at him questioningly. "What other thing? How bad is it?"

Alex held out his hand and healed her ribs. "Rachel. . . Have you ever been with anyone? I mean sexually. . ."

Rachel blinked. Why was he asking that? "Why are you asking?"

"Just answer the question."

Damn, he looked more serious. _Shit. . . What is it? _"No. . . Why?" She almost dreaded the answer.

"Umm. . . (sigh) You know how we Saturns have mating seasons like any other mammal except humans of course. . ." Rachel didn't like where this was going. "Our season is near at hand, in a couple of days in fact. You will be the most attractive creature to the opposite of sex of our species."

Rachel blinked. "Why is that?"

Alex merely replied, "You have been untouched. No female for this long, of your age has been a virgin. Your scent will be strong to every male within 500 miles. Some who already have mates will ignore you, like myself, but the single ones will flock to you. Even human males will be attracted to you."

Rachel looked at him in shock. _All of a sudden I'm the object of desire? What the hell is going on? _"How can I stop this? I don't want this kind of attention because of my scent. It'll be lust, not love. . . My mate and I will probably not get along and only fuck. I don't want that. . ." _Maybe I should have a fuck toy as Gaara mentioned. . ._

Alex leaned back in his chair. "There's no way to stop this. You'll have to find a mate. Or you could find a way to disappear off the face of the earth and universe. . . But in every dimension we saturns exist. . . Good luck. It could be a human or something like that. Your mate could come from this world I mean. I married Mariana and she's a werewolf. . ."

Rachel nodded, asking, "Have you marked her? You know our mark when we choose a mate?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah, and that was done on our engagement night. . . I never want to lose her. . ."

Rachel smiled, her depression just got worse. "I'm glad I found her for you. . . You would have been alone as I am. . . No, scratch that. . . If it wasn't Mariana then you would have found someone else. . ."

"But I wouldn't have been happy. . . as much as I am with Mariana. I never would have met her if it hadn't been for you. I still can't thank you enough."

Rachel shook her head. She hated it when he got like this. . . "I told you once, I told you a thousand times more, your happiness is all the thanks I need." Rachel sighed again. "Not to ruin this little moment, but I have a karate class to get to. . ." Rachel got up and hugged Alex. She knew that she won't see him for a long while. "I'll see you when I see you."

Alex hugged back, patting her on the back. "You'll find someone. . . . Someone you want to be with. Our kind is not the type to take someone without asking that person. We are loyal as they come. . . Some might be polygamists, but we will never leave. . . Isn't that right? My dear little princess."

"Don't call me that. . . Not even one of my fathers did so. As for that polygamist crack. . . You're talking about mother. . ." Alex nodded. "Yeah, well. . . She just didn't find that one person that made her stay. . . But now, she has that someone. . ."

Alex looked down at Rachel curiously, "Your mother is dead. . . How could she have found someone?"

Rachel just smiled as she let go of Alexander. "There are worlds in the realm of the dead, Alex. . . She is in oblivion. . . with my new step-father. . . Adolf Hitler."

Alex blinked. "Wow. I knew Kanye had a strange taste in men, but Adolf Hitler? His attempt at genocide is legendary, even to the Saturnites. . . I know you attempted the same thing with our species with your war. . ., but he didn't use another species to kill us off. . ."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, I was the Hitler of our species. . . Strange how we're related now huh. . ." Rachel sighed once more. . . "I have to go as I said. . . Good-bye Alex. Let you and your family be well."

Alex nodded waving good-bye to her. "Try to get hurt more often so you can come see me!"

Rachel chuckled as she let the door become the object between them. It was nice to see another Saturn again. . . Rachel would go to class and say that she'll be gone for a week. . . Then she'll call her boss at the lab to tell him she's taking that vacation. Then she'll board a plane and go to Washington, D.C. and go to him.

Rachel tracked down his apartment with her laptop when she was on the plane so she knows exactly where to go. This was false information. Clay had a system where you make up the place. Then you get on the map and go five buildings to the left, three down, four to the left again, and two up. . . That is where he really lives.

The girl held her bags in hand and knocked on the door of apartment she knew was his. He always said that he wanted to live on the top floor on a corner. He also wanted a good view of the city. He expected nothing less. Rachel just simply had to ask who owned the top corner apartments of the building. The clerk didn't give names, but he gave the gender. Two men and two women owned them. Clay wasn't a woman so that was a fifty percent chance. But the left corner looked over the chemical building and other pollution causing buildings. The other apartment looked over the city and the mountains beyond. Definitely Clay's apartment. . .

"Hold on!" She remembered his voice, it was him. . . The door opened, "Ye-. . . Rachel?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah. . . You didn't come to visit me so I came to you."

Clay flung open the door and tackle hugged her right in the hall. "RACHY!"

Rachel fell to the ground, her grip on her bags loosened and they fell to the ground with her. "Cl-. . . It's kind of hard to breathe. . ." Rachel sighed as he nuzzled her neck. . . He was the one person that gave her loving attention. . . She really did miss him. . . He was her best friend in the world. . . Her only friend it seems. . . Alex was sort of her friend. . ., but she just saw him as her doctor now. . .

"God, I missed you. . . I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry that I didn't visit. I should have at least called you. Sent you something to let you know that I'm alive." Clay continued to hug her until he finally let go and got up. He helped her get up as well. "I'm so sorr-."

Rachel covered his mouth. "Just shut up all right? I didn't come all this way just to have you apologize to me all week."

"You're staying here for a week?"

Rachel nodded. "Is that a problem?"

Clay shook his head, grinning like a fool, "No, no! It's perfect. . ." Clay picked up her bags. "I'll give you the tour."

Rachel followed him in the apartment. "Clean, organized as always. . . You'll make a good wife for someone."

The boy shook his head. "Nah, remember I'm straight as an arrow. Not bent as you. . ."

Rachel fell-sat on his couch. "Yeah, well you know me. . . I want some kind of companionship that I don't care which side it comes from. . ."

Clay dropped her bags beside the couch and sat beside her, hugging her. "The princess is still looking for her prince. . ."

The girl scoffed as Clay's light brown brushed against her face. "Yeah, well. . . There is no such thing as a prince anymore. . . There is no prince for me. . . Though I did want a peasant for my prince if you remember correctly."

Clay groaned as he got up, pulling away from Rachel, "Don't start that again. . ." Clay looked away. "I'm going to make some tea. . . I'll get your favorite. . ."

Rachel sighed. As he walked into the kitchen Rachel followed him with her eyes. "That's the reason you came here and accepted that job isn't? To get away from me. . ."

Clay sighed, "You know that's not it. . ." His voice went to a whisper.

His voice said it all. "I know that's exactly what this is. . . And you're going to move soon as I leave. . . I should never have came here. . ." Rachel got up, getting her bags. "Don't bother with the tea, I'm leaving. . ." At that moment she felt like crying. The one person in the whole frickin' universe hates her or scared of her, something. . . He just doesn't want to be around her. . . She should have never confessed the feeling she always got when he held her close, when he brushed her hair away from her face, when. . . Rachel's knees gave out beneath her. He was always there for her. . . and now he doesn't want anything to do with her. All because she loved him . . .

Hot tears dripped down her cheeks. She had to get out of there. She didn't want to let Clay see her like this, how much his un-wanting hurts her so. . . Her hands grabbed her bags, getting up from the floor. She tried to make her voice as clear as possible. "You don't have to move. . . I won't bother you again. . ." Rachel's hand was on the door knob.

Suddenly a gust of wind shut the door and Clay was now in front of her. "Don't leave. . ." He brushed her tears away. "Not like this. . ." He hugged her, causing her bags to drop on the floor. "Stay for the week. . . please. . . It's been a long time since I talked to anyone outside of work. . ." Clay kissed her on her forehead, "If you want, you could have me this way." He was going to kiss her on the lips, but she turned away. "What's wrong?"

Rachel's voice was breaking and she couldn't remain calm. "Clay, it not that simple. . ." Rachel tears streamed down anew. "Don't do this to me!"

"I-. . . . I don't understand. You wanted me and the next your pushing me away. . ."

"Clay, I see the look in your eyes, you don't love me. . . You never loved me. . . I never seen you with someone that you truly cared about. . ." Her voice was rising and falling. "If not me, then who has your heart?! Who does Clay Cliff Fortran want? I don't care who it is. I just want someone to be with you, so at least one of us is happy. . ."

Clay sighed, "I. . . don't need anyone to be happy. . . I have. . ., well I had you. . . You were the person I took care of, protected, been with. . . I didn't need love when I was with you. . ."

"Clay. . ." Rachel shook her head. "Spoken like a true lackey. . . But in the world of masters and servants, someone was in love. . . It was usually the lackey in love with their master. So, what the fuck is wrong with us?"

"The master fell in love with the lackey."

Rachel nodded. "That's right. . . The master fell in love with the lackey. What's wrong with me loving you? We were perfect for each other. . . Why don't you love me?"

Clay shook his head. "I don't know. That's one of the few questions in this world I have been unable to answer."

"What is it? Was it something I did? Was it something I said? Am I too violent? Too forgiving, what?" Clay just shook his head again. "Well, one thing I know. . ." Rachel wiped her tears away. "I can't be around you because my love for you will only increase. I can't change the way I feel about you, that's the plain simple truth. . . I wish I can be emotionless as my mother once was. . . I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you."

Clay went to hug her, but she turned away again. This time he backed away, now knowing that giving affection would just make her tears come again. "It's not that you're not good enough, you're greater. You're more than I wanted, more than I need. I'm a better servant to you than a lover. . . You need someone that can give you more than what I have to offer. You need someone that could probably give you the world."

Rachel scoffed. "I don't want someone larger than life. I hate, no, loathe people like that. . . All I wanted was someone to be there for me, hold me, be with me. . . Like you were several months ago. . ." Rachel hugged herself. This made it all the more noticeable that she was alone in the world. "There's no one out there for me I suppose. Gaara was right all along. No one wants to be with a worthless piece of shit like me. . ."

"Whose Gaara? And why would he say such a thing to you. . .?"

Rachel sighed. "Just this guy I fight with all the time. If not physically, it will be verbally. Don't know what I did to provoke him. It just started the moment I stepped in Konoha High. You remember that place don't you? They all remember you. . . the genius of Konoha. . ." Rachel smirked, this conversation will give herself some time to recover.

Clay allowed himself to smile at the memories flooding into his mind, "Yeah, I remember. . . How is everyone? Did Hiead finally figure out the Zero was a girl?"

Rachel nodded, "He did. He was so pissed off when he found out that he was fighting a girl. . ., and losing some fights to her. Then Hiead found out that Zero, or now Rayanne, was only fighting and bickering with him because she like him. . . They have been dating for the last four months and you should be getting an invitation to the wedding soon. They're having it after graduation."

Clay fell to the ground. He couldn't believe it. . . His old rivaled roommates are getting married. . . He remembered most of the fights he witnessed. All were bloody and no winner. Strange seeing them as lovers, nay, engaged to each other. . . "Well, Hiead always wanted a fighter for a bride and Rayanne was _the_ one. But from what I could gather, Hiead provoked Ikhny to make her stronger, not afraid anymore. . . He wanted her to be that one person he counted on. . . Well, that's what he told me. . . He wanted Ikhny to be his bride. . ."

Rachel sat on the ground in front of Clay. "Really? I was thinking that he was just abusive to her. She was always to fragile. More fragile looking than me. . . and that's saying a lot."

"Yeah, but that's what he told me. . . How is she anyway?"

Rachel leaned against the couch, while Clay leaned against the door. "Ikhny? She's doing great actually. Hiead did make her stronger. She is the best female wrestler we have. Hiead brought out some rage she kept in her so long. She was an abused child with no mother and a drunk violent father. . . Maybe Hiead saw that, I don't know. She got contacts and grew her hair out and got a body with her training. She's dating Shino Aburame of all people. But he's good to her. . . He's _very_ good to her."

Clay nodded somberly, his voice saddened, "Oh? Yeah. . . I'm glad that there is someone kind to her. . ." Rachel noticed the glassy look in his eyes. . .

Rachel couldn't help, but think. . . "You like her. . . don't you. .?" Clay just shook his head. "Don't lie. . . I know when you are lying. You know that I know that you know what I am talking about. . ."

"I don't. . . I'm just happy that she could find someone that's all. I hope she has a wonderful life with this Shino Aburame. . . Who is he anyway?"

Rachel smiled. "Yes, Shino Aburame. . . Personal Data: Birthday: January 23rd, Blood Type: AB, Height: 161.1 cm, Weight: 48.5 kg, Name Meaning: Aburame: "Oil Woman", Shino-Potentially meant to be same kanji as in "shinobi", from the Hidden Village: Leaf Village, Rank: Jounin - former Team 8, Age: 17, former Jounin Master: Yuuhi Kurenai, Signature Abilities: Kikaichuu no Jutsu, Notable Features: Quiet demeanor, Always respecting of insect life; Notable Quotes: "Even if our enemy is a small bug, we will not underestimate it."; Academy Grad Age: 12; Summary: A Jounin from the village of Konoha, Shino hails from the Aburame clan know for their ability to control insects. These insects are introduced into the body of the Aburame clan at birth. The clan member and the insects then form a partnership. The insects will feed on the chakra of the ninja, in exchange for following the commands of the clan member when so desired. Anything else you want to know that I missed?"

Clay chuckled, shaking his head. "I think that pretty much covers everything. I have forgotten that your information gathering abilities and remembering rivals my own."

Rachel threw a couch pillow at him. "I only been gone several months and you've forgotten that?"

"I'm sorry. . ." Clay sighed as he picked up the pillow Rachel thrown at him. "So. . . Do you think he's good for Ikhny?"

Rachel smiled. "He's good to her. There is a bouquet of flowers on her doorstep every Wednesday. I suppose he thinks something nice in the middle of a tiring week gives Ikhny something to smile about. And it does. I never seen her this happy in years. . . Clay?"

"Yes?" Clay smiled, content with the answers he was given. "What is it?"

"I'll ask again, did you care for Ikhny?"

"Yeah, and no. It was more of a big brother feeling. I didn't want to see her get hurt. She looks like me, have you ever noticed that? Though she has darker brown hair, it's been those same frightened eyes. The eyes I used to get when we first met, remember?"

"I remember. At first I liked the fear you showed, but then. . . You were too scared. . . It pissed me off, badly. It was even worse when I found out you were of my species. . . Then I made you get stronger. I stared at you for five days straight until you looked at me without any fear."

"I know. . . I was so ready to piss my pants. . ." A little laugh came from both of them. "I got over you. . . and I did become stronger. . . in a way. . ."

"You have. . . and more. You became stronger in every way possible. . . Clay, I beg you, find someone. . . Not just anyone, _**the**_ one. . . I want someone to see how great you really are. . ." _I just wish I was the one for you. . ._

"I'll try. . . But I don't see what's the point. . . I was never a person for the domestic. Why the sudden demand for me to have someone? I thought we were focusing on you. . ." Clay sighed. This is not want he was planning on doing when he asked for that four week vacation from work. He didn't know Rachel would come. He didn't know that this situation would bring itself up. And by God, he hated not knowing things.

"I went to the hospital before I came here. . . Alex told me something that shook down my sanity." Rachel turned away from Clay's gaze as she continued. "Alex said that our mating season is in two days. . . I will have to find someone this season because my scent is too strong. . ." She was about to continue when suddenly-

Clay covered his ears. "LA LA LA. . . NOT LISTENING! LONDON BRIDGE IS FALLING DOWN, FALLING DOWN, LONDON BRIDGE IS FALLING DOWN MY FAIR- ALL AROUND THE MULBERRY BUSH THE MONKEY CHASED THE WEASEL- I CANNOT REMEMBER THIS PART- POP GOES THE WEASEL!!"

Rachel slapped him across the side his head. "Get a hold of yourself! Jeez! If I knew that you were going to be such a child about this I would have never dreamed of telling you!" Rachel got up. "God dammit!" Rachel tried to contain her anger. "Calm, tranquility, peace, serenity. . ." The rage boiling inside her ceased. . . All was well in her mind, body, and sou-well never mind about that. . .

The dark-haired girl sat on the couch. "I didn't came here to ask you to be my mate if that's what your freaking out about."

Clay got up off the floor. "You didn't. Then what?"

Rachel sighed as Clay parked himself in front of her, sitting in his coffee table. "If I truly have to find someone. . . I'm going to need help. I don't want just anyone. You know me, I'm a princess. . . Every princess wants a happily ever after. . . I'm no different. I want my soul mate. But I don't have a soul, so that poses a problem for me. . . I need someone just like me. . . Desperately lonely, violent, cruel, only wants to be loved, maybe anger issues, yet, he's kind to his mate, loving, he would cherish, obey, do anything for her, or well me. . . Maybe smart, cunning. But I have to know him. I don't think I can be with someone I just met. Thus, that poses another problem when mating season comes."

Clay smirked, "You want me to play matchmaker. . .?"

Rachel nodded. "I know that you have a database on every creature on the planet, more extensive than all the federal governments. You could tell if the guy's sister's cousin's maid's dog's former owner's brother's wife's best friend's son is in jail for possession. Or maybe what kind of grades he had all through grade school, you could pull up a fifth grade paper he cheated on. . . Who he dated in the past. . . and who they dated. The damn thing can even bring people alive from other times that knew me. The people I go back in time to see. I know you. It's that "Big BROTHER" system you developed when you were at G.O.A."

Clay blinked. "I thought that was kept top secret. How did you find out about that?"

"I remember you talking about something in your sleep. It was late at night and everyone else was asleep. I woke up and I couldn't get back to sleep right away. You were muttering about something, so I asked you about it. Imagine my surprise when you answer. But when I asked when you made it you simply said, _Cheese puff Sundays._ I still don't know what that means."

Clay smiled. "It means that it was just an ordinary day and the sun shined upon me and gave me an idea. I began designing it immediately."

"So in other words, you had no idea what day it was." Clay nodded. "I knew it. . ." Rachel leaned back on the couch, still looking at Clay. "So, you gonna use your database to help me?"

"Why certainly. . . I wouldn't dream of not helping you in a situation this dire." Clay got up and went to a wall with a keypad in it. He began pressing in some numbers as he spoke to Rachel. "Give me a very brief description of what you are looking for. I have to break it down piece by piece because if I give it all the characteristics it will take longer. I still have yet to find the bug that causes that problem."

Rachel groaned, "How long will it take if we fed it all the information at once?"

"It'll take about two weeks. It's going over six billion people. The data base will be people with at least one characteristic and print off their information. That's too many people. So, tell me about you dream guy." Clay's database showed up from the false wall as the wall disappeared. Big as a supercomputer, but it held more data than anything in the world. The data on every living being on planet earth. If an alien checked in the airport, the computer would retrieve data on him or her from their home planet.

"Well, he's about 5.6", got dirty blonde hair and-"

"Shut up right there. I'm serious. . ."

Rachel whispered her reply, "I was too. . ." _So much for my happy ending. . ._ Rachel sighed, "All right how about male?"

Clay chuckled, "I'm glad you are taking this very slow in the description." He typed in the word "male." Soon the database computer began working its magic. "Hold on a second. . ." Clay turned and looked to her, "I thought you were on both sides of the creek."

"I am, I just need a mate. I can't make babies with another female, that's _blasphemy._ No, it seems I need a male to have a mate."

Clay nodded in understanding, "All right. . ." He turned back to the screen. "Give me an age."

"No one above two million." Rachel now laid down on the couch, while Clay pulled up a black leather computer chair. Both knowing that this was going to take a while.

"Dear God. . . No, I mean physically, I don't believe anyone puts their real age on their driver's licence."

"I guess no one over forty. I'm not that picky. . . No wait! No one over fifty. I know a couple of people I like that are around late forties."

"Jeez. . ." Clay typed in the age. "Who is over forty that has captured your eyes?"

Rachel smirked, "You know him. . . God, he's such a lovely creature, oh, and he is too. . . The first one I was thinking about is Dr. Hannibal Lecter. And the second gentleman is Mr. John Kramer. Of course you may know him as Jigsaw."

"Seriously? I can understand Hannibal Lecter, he's a cannibal. I, myself love the man. . . John Kramer? He's someone who hates killers. You sure about him?"

"I love that guy. . . He is beautifully sadistic. I mean to have your victims, or test subjects, choose between death and lose something but live is beautiful. Though I agree, he probably will hate me. But it's survival. I eat humans because I cannot eat regular meat for long. Even you have to grab a corpse once in a while to feel rightfully energized. He'll understand."

"Will he? Remember your job? You kill people for a living."

"Exactly, for a living. . . They all got on my list for a reason. I never killed a innocent in my life. Every single one of them deserved death. You have been down that road. And in my Grim Reaper job, they were going to die. I kill and retrieve the murderous souls. . ."

"I suppose. . . Well, anyway, I guess you don't want your mate to be already married. Unless you don't mind being the third wheel or you could break up his current marriage. What's it going to be?"

"Oh, God. . . This is going to be a long day. . . No, I rather have someone single. As I said, as desperately lonely as I am."

"Well he could be in a failing marriage and just wants someone to understand him. That would mean he's desperately lonely for someone to come into his life and break him away from his bad marriage."

Rachel shook her head. "If he can't just divorce his bitch of a wife, then he's not strong enough to handle me. I'll take a divorced guy if that's what you mean."

"All right. . ." Clay typed in the word "single" and also typed in "can be divorced." Clay turned around to Rachel and asked, "If the guy is divorced, would you take him with or without kids?"

Oh, boy. . . Rachel never thought of that. "Uh. . . Could I eat the kids?"

Clay laughed, shaking his head. "No, this guy will probably be a loving father. And he wouldn't think of dumping the kids on the ex, not after the divorce settlement. She gets the house, he keeps the kids. Hypothetically speaking of course."

"Yeah. . ., hypothetically. . . Umm, I guess if I can get along with the kids, I wouldn't mind. But they would find they have a wicked witch for a stepmother, and that's not just an exaggeration in my case. Nah, I don't think so. I wouldn't put that much strain on the kids. A woman comes into your father's life and she's a real witch, and a alien for that matter. No one will believe you when you saw her eating a corpse. She made you promise not to tell, but you went and told your mother. Your mother suddenly lashes out at this newcomer for telling wild stories. A fight breaks, your mother loses and gets killed. Poor child will be in the nut hut before the husband comes home from work. No kids."

"Wow. . . You really thought out for the child. . . Well, fine. . . What if the father had visitation rights?"

"I can handle visiting and talking with the child, but not taking care of him or her, nor living with them. Get my point?"

Clay nodded. "Understood. . ." Clay leaned back in his chair, watching the lists go through and names of people disappearing. "This is going to be a long week."

Rachel nodded without speaking. _And mating season is approaching. . . Clay's a virgin too. . . How would he cope? I'm in his fucking living room. Poor thing. . . _"While we're at it, let's find someone for Clay. . ."

"I don't think so. I'm perfectly fine. . . I don't need anyone. . ."

_That's what I thought too. . . before I met you. . . You'll need someone. . . soon. . ._

"You know I've been thinking. . . Maybe that this is just a waste of time. Can't we just go over all the people you know?" Clay turned to Rachel as he took another drink from the glass that held poison in it. They have been doing the information gathering for three days straight. The list is getting smaller, but there was still more characteristics to go over.

"We could, but I don't know whose dead and who isn't. Koenma doesn't really let people I know appear on my list. He thinks it might traumatize me or something. Remember when Botan had to take Genkai to Spirit World?" Clay nodded. "Yeah. . . I don't think he wants another repeat of that. Botan wasn't efficient for several days and the other Reapers and I had to take up the slack. Though Koenma has to get it through his peanut-size brain that I'm not Botan. Even if I take a soul of a person that I know up there, it won't damage my record to finish the assignment and continue on with the rest. I mean the only person I would loathe taking up there is-. . . . you."

"Thanks. . . Well, I suppose it's a good thing that people disappear from my database when they are officially pronounced dead and are in the grave. Hey, if they come back, all the computer has to do is check any security cameras of, anywhere and compare. Sure there are sometimes false alarms, but they become known to me none the less. People you know will be here, vampire, werewolf, witch, alien, troll, whatever. . . So, I suppose there's nothing to worry about." Clay sighed, looking over his shoulder at Rachel. "Rachy?" His pet name for his former master and friend.

Rachel looked at them from her fruit salad. "Yeah?"

It's been a long three days for both of them. But Rachel has began seeing Clay look at her differently. The look wasn't foreboding or cynical, but it wasn't loving or hopeful. . . No, it was lustful, the very thing Rachel dreaded coming from Clay. She wanted him to love her, but this was just desire. . . She was seeing those eyes again. . .

"I, uhh. . . ." He looked away until he found the words he wanted to say. Clay got up, leaving his place at the computer behind him. He sat on the coffee table, in front of Rachel. Clay's eyes were down at the floor but then slowly up Rachel's body and then locked with her eyes. "I, uhh. . . could be your mate. . . I. . . uhh, changed my mind. . . You are very enchanting with your spells, witch." Clay took hold of the bowl of fruit she held in her hands and set it aside. "I've come to realize. . . I need you." The sultry tone was heavy in his voice.

Rachel's breath became still as the boy she longed for dropped to his knees to slowly come up her body, kissing her slowly upward to her breasts and neck. Her breath released as his hands slipped in her shirt and went up her back. "Cl. . . Clay. . .," she whispered his name, hardly believing this was happening. Not even in her fantasies was he so amorous, so hungry with desire to have her. "Clay," she whispered his name again, almost wanting it to be taboo, the trigger for her dreams to stop and bring her back into reality.

Rachel slid to lay on the couch, as he rose on top of her, successfully taking off her shirt in the process. "Now you're getting what you want, witch." Clay took off his own shirt with ease, taking off his glasses as well. "Me." Clay planted hungry kisses on her collarbone causing her to gasp.

"Sto-" She couldn't finish what she was going to say, hell, she couldn't even think straight. Her body was heated, wanting more of his touch, his kisses, him. Oh, gods! He felt so good. Rachel's thoughts tried to sort out the events that lead up to this. She couldn't thinking of anything that might have made him this way. Hell, less than two minutes ago she was just sitting on the couch eating some fruit.

The girl's non-existent heart was aflame. . ., beating as fast as it ever could to keep up with the way Rachel felt. Rachel remembered what she was going to say as Clay unhooked her bra. "Enough!" Rachel pushed him off of her and over the couch. Rachel desperately fumbled with her own bra, trying to hook it back in place.

As Rachel succeeded and searched for her shirt, Clay got up from the floor, mad. "What the fuck was that about?!" Clay crawled back over the couch and grabbed hold of Rachel, stopping her from reaching her shirt. "What the fuck is the matter with you?"

Rachel scoffed, "Me? What about you?" Rachel pulled herself away from Clay and grabbed her shirt that was on the ground. "Clay, can you honestly say that you can look back at this and not be disgusted with yourself?"

"Of course I-. . . What do you mean?" Clay watched as the black loose shirt went back on the fragile looking girl's alabaster skin body.

"Clay, remember. . . It's mating season and you are not thinking with the head on your shoulders anymore." Rachel sighed. She couldn't believe herself. She given up a night of hot uncontrollable sex with the one person she wanted for so long and to be his mate, just because he didn't love her. What was love anyway? Why did she want it so bad?

Don't answer that, she already knew. Every time she walked out on the streets, every movie she seen, every story she heard, there was someone in love. She saw how it made people do the most idiotic of things, not even thinking of how badly it will turn out, how bad it will hurt. . . None of that mattered. It was always the one person that made their heart beat so fast, their minds spinning, the very person that made them happy. It seems like everyone around her felt that emotion and it was returned. She wanted it.

But she also knew what will happen when that special person is gone. Grief, sadness, depression, an intense loneliness that she never experienced. But she rather feel this sadness than never knowing love. She rather mourn her lover for all eternity than never knowing him, for at least one night. Rachel was a person that always tried to find happiness in grief. But she never felt true happiness, so that automatically becomes a moot point. Rachel Tomoe, or rather Rasaroara Hell had the power to bring anyone back from the dead and give them immortality. She could give her lover the world, the universe if he wished. She was more powerful than all the gods of each pantheon. She could destroy this world with ease. Not even the gods messed with her. Hell, the only person that is willing to do that is Sabaku no Gaara.

Rachel, heh, has never been happy. . . Except only around Clay. . . And that flame was dying. . . slowly. . . But she held onto that love, because it was the only love she ever felt for anyone.

Clay thought about for a good five minutes. "I can't control myself, no one can cage the animal I've become," he whispered, not to her, but to himself. Clay came to his senses. "Oh, God. . . Rachy, I'm so sorry. . ." Clay got up getting his shirt and glasses. "I need a shower. . . and some time to think." Clay walked toward the hallway of his room. He turned and stopped, "Please, don't take anything I said to you seriously."

"Yeah. . . I knew that you saying that you wanted to be my mate was too direct and unlike you to be true," sarcasm swirled through her words like blood in water.

Clay looked hurt, but he nodded and didn't say anything. He went to the back for that shower.

Rachel's non-existent heart calmed. It's bad enough that she placed her wanting aside to stay with him for the week, it's worse when he wants her physically. Rachel didn't feel like sitting on that couch anymore. She can still feel his lips, hot breath on her body. It seems like she needed a shower also. It was a good thing that Clay had two showers in his apartment.

The girl went back to her room and got some clean clothes. She needed time to think too.

The hot shower is exactly what she needed as she stepped out of the bathroom, drying her hair. She didn't do much thinking in the shower. She was too occupied remembering Clay's touch. It was strange. . . being wanted like that. Still, even though he didn't mean any of it, she was glad that it came from him.

Rachel tossed the towel in the laundry basket as she walked back into the living room. Clay should be done with his shower now. "Clay?," she called out his name. She waited a few seconds, still no answer. That's when she saw the letter on the corner table beside the couch. She picked it up and read it.

Dear Rachel,

I'm sorry. . . I have no earthy idea what came over me. This mating season time never bothered me before when I was around you. I have no idea why it started now. I've gone out to clear my head. Uhh, look, the computer should be done computing everything. You can put in more specific characteristics or just get a list of all the people listed. My advice, try not to be so picky. I don't believe that there is that one person made especially for that certain someone. But that's just me, believe what you want to believe. You know where the frig is. . . I might not be back until Saturday. I'll be at NASA if there is anything wrong. The number to reach me is 1942-439-8392. . . That will reach me personally. Once again, I'm sorry I put you through this confusion. Friends?

From, Clay Cliff Fortran

Rachel sighed as she got done reading the letter over twice. He really did leave. . . Well, at least she'll have that time to think, but this is not what she wanted. She felt like she drove him away. She knew that wasn't the case, but she couldn't help feeling like it was all her fault. She sighed as she threw the letter away. Friends? Huh, he was better off ripping her soulless body apart. At least then he wouldn't be killing her so slowly, so painfully. . .

The girl went to the kitchen made herself another fruit salad, since the other one filled her mind with memories of earlier that day. She sat down in the computer chair and began looking over what kind of mate she wanted. Male, single, but can be divorced, no custody over possible kids, no one over eight feet, and that's it. That's all the characteristics she gotten.

Rachel was not the kind of person that looked over every aspect of a person's life. Rachel looked over the millions of people that fit that description. Rachel didn't care for their favorite color or what kind of eyes they had, so it was no point in listing such meaningless information. Her question was, did she want a killer? She remember some people she knew that she liked, but refused to kill. . . No, scratch that. Everyone she knew killed one point or another in their lives. She typed in the simple words, "have killed" and the list began shortening.

It was a simple yet wondrous thing. Watching all the people that you could have been with disappear simply because they didn't kill. Clay said if the police didn't catch them, Koenma's archives have caught them. Like blah, blah, blah had been killed by Lestat de Lioncourt, for example. Koenma probably has no idea that his archives have been hacked into.

Taking a bite of the honeydew and watermelon, she sat back in the chair still watching names disappear. It was rather odd, seeing that there were people that didn't kill. But if they didn't kill, they probably cheated and stole. Rachel hated thieves, but not as much as she hated rapists, and she loathed child molesters more.

But on the child molesters, she couldn't really say that she would have killed them. They might be totally in love with the child, willing to wait until they became of age. Even with fifty-year-old men, she would be a child molester. She was older than their ancestors, older than many creatures that inhabit earth. She looked like a seventeen-year-old girl, but in reality she was bordering on 16,993, that was the late Pleistocene Epoch. Yes, indeed older than most creatures on earth.

The list was narrowed. Now she typed in, "no rapists." The database began working again. Even without Clay the time into this thing would take a while. The computer will take out everyone that had the words rape, raped, and rapists on his data sheet. Damn, it was hard finding someone to be with. All this time she was waiting for someone to come to her and now she was going to find him. Major difference.

Time went by quickly for Rachel. It was bad enough that she had no one to talk to, but she wasn't home. She couldn't just start breaking things. She practically fell asleep watching the names disappear. She typed in "knows Rachel Anne Tomoe/Rasaroara Anne Hell/Sever." She really didn't care which of her personalities met this person, but they'll find out soon enough. . . Rachel was always in control.

Names disappeared faster than before. Clay also mentioned that the computer will give the person a call if it couldn't find anything. Picture it, a computerized voice asking if you knew someone named Rachel Anne Tomoe or whoever. It will definitely narrow the list by less than a thousand.

The girl got up, knowing that this was going to take a while. Maybe it was time for a nap. Rachel went to the room she stayed in while at Clay's apartment. The soft mattress and smooth silky sheets were all too welcoming. Rachel felt her eyes getting heavy. She needed the nap more than she thought.

Her dream world was ignited.

_The sea was beautiful. The waves crashing against the rocks. Rachel always loved coming out here when the sun was setting. It gave the place a unearthly feel to it. It was one of the reasons she moved here. That and the fact that her husband didn't want to live in Russia. He said it wasn't his choice of terrain, but here, it was perfect. _

_Rachel smiled as she felt arms wrapped around her waist and warm breath on her neck. "Hey love. Are the kids getting ready for dinner?"Rachel felt soft velvet lips on the nape of her neck. God, mmm, what she wouldn't give for a babysitter. She wanted to throw this man into the sand and start ripping his clothes off with her teeth._

_It seems they were thinking the same thing. "Yes, my mistress. But hey, after the kids eat, I could probably talk Naruto into watching them for a while. . . or even let them spend the night over at his place. You know how our children love going over to Hyuuga manor. Then we would have some time to ourselves. . ." Her husband turned her around and kissed her on the lips, tongue invading her mouth with undeniable passion and desire._

_"Mmm, I think we're thinking on the same level again. Get off my brainwave." Rachel held her husband close and kissed him with equal passion. "A normal couple would have a few fights in a year. We've been married for five years. I would think we have at least one fight."_

_"But we always fight." That grin was turning into a smirk._

_"Oh? Where was I when we were fighting?" Rachel stole another kiss._

_Her husband stole a kiss back. "Either on top or on bottom. Depends on how aggressive you were at the time." Rachel laughed. That wasn't the kind of fighting she was talking about. He seemed to know her thought. "As for real fights, well I think we done all that in high school."_

_"Yeah, I kicked your ass all over that school."_

_The man scoffed, "I believe I was the one who done the kicking, you handled the punching, and neither of us won a clear to the death battle."_

_Rachel shrugged, "I could have killed you. I hated you, but I didn't want to kill you. If I have to live this crappy life in this crappy world, I wanted you suffer as I have suffered." Rachel grinned as her true love laughed._

_"Thank you for thinking of me." The man wrapped his arms around his love closely. "I always thought about you. I love you, have I told you that today?"_

_Rachel snugged his chest as his hand played with her hair, twisting strands. "Yeah, this morning at breakfast. Apparently that new recipe had your tastebuds screaming happiness. I heard you squeal for Loki's sake."_

_His laugh ranged through her ears. What a heavenly sound. . . "My dear Rachel, your cooking is absolutely magnificent. If you get tired of being a Grim Reaper, try becoming a chef. I'm sure that the world can't say no to death and try one of her cannibal dishes."_

_It was Rachel's turned to laugh. "They'd be running for the door soon as they hear death, or cannibal for that matter. No, I think I'll stick with killing and retrieving souls." Rachel didn't wanted to sound like a party pooper, but she could hear the kids in the house. They were wondering where their parents were. "I think was need to go back inside. The children are beginning wonder where we are."_

_"All right, all right." His arms parted from her, but he held her hand. "I just wish I have more time with you. I absolutely cannot wait until the kids are old enough to leave the house."_

_Rachel only shook her head, "The oldest of our bunch is only five years old. They won't be leaving for a while." Rachel was about to walk back to the house, but then stopped. "Unless, they decide to use their powers to speed up their ages. I already heard complaints of, 'Stopping treating me like my age, you know I have the intellect of a twenty-five-year-old man, just not the hormonal imbalance of one. Of course you mother are absolutely exhilarated about that.' And I heard that from Devon. He's only three years old for Hades's throne."_

_"I blame you for our kids intellect." He made his way toward the house and Rachel followed after him._

_"Fine, blame me for giving birth to geniuses. But I get to blame you for their violent personalities and the way they kill their victims. Those sand jutsus. . ."_

_Her husband chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. . . You're just peeved that our children want to learn sand jutsus instead of darkness jutsus."_

_"Maybe, what's your point?"_

_"You are so adorable when you don't get your way."_

_"Oh, shut the fuck up."_

_"Make me."_

_Rachel twirled him around and kissed him roughly. "How's that?"_

_"I think I'm going to give Naruto a call. Give him some cash so he can pick up a pizza or something for the kids. I __**need**__ you. . . __**now**__. . ."_

Rachel's eyes fluttered as her dream world disappeared into nothing, forcing her into reality. Dammit all. . . That image was so vivid yet her dream husband's face was a blur. She saw his face so clearing in her dream that she could almost mistake her dream world for real life. No, never mind that. She was too happy in her dreams. The only time she was happy. She was laughing and smiling in her so-called husband's arms. That will never be real.

The girl sighed as she looked at the clock. It was nearing 3 a.m. in the morning. She slept more than she thought she would. Time was nothing to the girl. Rachel got up and went to the kitchen to fix herself something. She still needed to find a mate and lying about doing nothing wasn't going to accomplish that task.

Instead of rummaging through the refrigerator, she called a all-night pizza joint down the street for delivery. They knew the place well enough. The pizza came less than ten minutes. Rachel paid the delivery boy and sat down in the computer chair again and typed in some simple words, "heterosexual/bisexual." Rachel couldn't believe that she forgotten to type that down the first time. Well, it doesn't matter. She'll need to type in something else soon.

As she took a bite of her hot sausage and mushroom pizza, she thought about her dream, the words that she heard that could give her some clues on who he was. The man in her dreams was enchanting, beautiful, strong, graceful, and undoubtably in love with her. No one she knew matched those characteristics. She wanted to find out who he was so badly.

_Let's see. . . He said we done all our fighting in high school. Shit, that doesn't help me. . . I've been to thousands of high schools. It couldn't have been either one of them. Actually, no, not really. I don't really pick a fight with anyone unless they provoke me. . . He said it was always a tie between us. . . Who is he? _Rachel shrugged. _Aw, screw it, next clue. . . I said I hated him and wanted him to suffer this life as I have suffered. Who did I say that to? Wait. . . He knew Naruto. . ._

_That's must mean that he is from Konoha because there is only one Naruto that I know of and that's Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's number one knuckled headed retard. So who do I fight with there. . ._

Rachel's mind suddenly clicked. She stood up from her chair like she seen a ghost doing a hoedown with a dancing banana. _Holy shit. . . Sabaku no Gaara. . . _Rachel honestly couldn't believe that even in her dreams would she think of him other than a enemy. Thinking of him as a lover was too much, but as her husband?! That was thin ice she was walking on. No, it had to be someone else.

But there was no one else. She knew that she dreamt of Gaara. . . She saw her dream clearly now. His warm smile as he held her close. Gaara's blood red hair blowing in the sea breeze, his pale porcelain skin contrast to the dark insomnia circles around his soulless jaded green eyes. He was breathtaking.

The girl seated herself back in the chair and began chewing on her pizza again. This was too much. Too weird. Rachel cared for Clay, but Clay never appeared in her dreams, at least not as her husband. In those dreams, she was always begging him to be with her and he would just turn away.

Gaara. . .

Hell, she couldn't think about Gaara that way. He was her enemy. . . Her bicker buddy, a person who only got on her nerves. She hated him. . . But then. . ., why did she have that dream about him? God, he was so good to her in that dream. . . She could almost feel his lips from her dream. . . Soft velvet lips with that hungry with desire tongue in her mouth and his hands wrapped her-

"HOLY FUCKING ASS DUCK!" Rachel really had to stop this. There images were really freaking her out. . . "Holy fucking ass duck? Where the hell did I come up with that?" She knew it was a bad sign talking to yourself out loud, but it was worse when you question what you just said. She did both. _Damn. . . I'm going off the deep end. . . _That was saying a lot. She was already committed several times in her lifetime. . . She didn't need another trip to the nut hut on her agenda.

Rachel placed her hand on her chest, a reflex for normal people to calm their heart down. She probably copied the habit from somewhere. She didn't feel like remembering right now. That's when she felt a slight heartbeat. . . Ok, this was getting way too weird. . . She felt this heartbeat when Clay tried to ravish her on the couch, but that was natural. She loved Clay and it was only natural that he would bring a heartbeat to her living corpse of a body. But a thought of Gaara. . . That shouldn't bring anything, but hate. . .

Yet. . . . Rachel felt her cheeks get warm as the image of Gaara kissing on her the beach, the waves in the background flowing up and down the shore came up in her mind. Her heart was beating faster. . . Just the image of Gaara was doing this. . .

Rachel shook her head, as if to try and shake the image from her mind. This was definitely too much. Rachel tried to ignore this and type some more words on the computer, "no relationship with Sata." This should wipe out the entire lot. Rachel sighed. She cared for Sata. The girl was her only friend in the world that didn't give a fuck about who she killed, maimed, mutilated, marred, gouged, cut, bruised, burned, skinned, boiled, hanged, ripped, scarred, scared, broke, tortured, or all of the above. But no one else really cared. They were all just wanting to get in her, to put bluntly. Only guy who truly wanted to be with her was Eric, and he was or rather still is taken away from her just because she broke King Yama's rules.

_Rules my ass. _

The girl scoffed at the thought. She could break everything single one of his fucking rules and barely get a slap on the wrist. No one was willing to punish her. Not King Yama, not her mother, her so-called fathers, Lady Tsunade, Koenma, or the gods. They probably didn't want anything to do with her. Maybe it was better off if she was dead.

Rachel laughed out loud. That thought always crossed her mind. Thinking about didn't help her, nor actually going through with suicide helped. She always came back, if her contract with Koenma expired her powers would heal her quickly. Rachel did think about giving up her powers. . . at one time.

She couldn't do that. That was too much power to leave out in the universe. A person who wanted the universe that found her powers and absorbed them to him or her body, could actually bend the universe to his/her will and shaped it to their liking. But then, the power will consume them. She was getting stronger with each passing day. It may only be a drop of power, but build that over time. She was one powerful little bitch.

Enough said about that subject. She knew no one could handle her power and use it responsibly. Maybe Sata could, but that girl had as much power as she did. Doubling that would kill her. Not a bad idea. . .

No, no, that was bad of Rachel thinking about killing her friend. Well, she has been known to turn on people. . . Nah, forget it. It was pointless in any case. Getting rid of Sata wasn't going to solve any of Rachel's problems. Rachel barely sees the girl any way.

Rachel finished off the last piece of pizza as the computer closed to a stop. Maybe she should stop right there. . . It wouldn't be a lot of guys. She'll just go through the list.

First one was Roy Mustang. _Ahh, yes Roy Mustang. . . I know him and like him, but he is better suited for Riza. . . _

_Next, is Envy. . . Envy? That fruitcake? I always pegged him for a full-blown gay guy. . . Nope, I don't think so. . . _

_Satoshi Hiwatari? Now there's a guy I wouldn't mind getting with, but I think his love interest is the other twin. . . _

_Gaara Sabaku? Well. . . I know he doesn't like anyone. . . And that damn dream is haunting my sanity. . . All right, Gaara Sabaku. . . _Rachel hit the print button for Gaara's information. _Let's see if my enemy is the one for me. . . _

_Next is. . . Elliott? Well. . . I do care for him. . . He was my husband in another life. We only had one child. . . Love ya babe, but you see nothing for me in this life. . . _

_Next. . . Butterball? I really didn't talk to you much. . . so no. . . _

_Chatterer? He talks too much. . . Joke. . . Nah, I don't see a future with him. _

_Next is Naraku. . . Another life, we married and had twins. . . He only knows me in this life because I've done some odd jobs for him. . . He won't see me as anything else other than a Allie. . . No. . . _

_Next on the list is. . . Choji Akamichi. . . Wow, he met my criteria? Huh, can't believe he actually says he knows me. He knows my face and name, that's it. . . Sorry, Choji. . ._

Rachel sighed. Only person she saw fit enough to be her mate was Gaara. . . Rachel still had a few more people to go through. Maybe the person she was meant to be with is still yet to be accounted for. Rachel looked down her list again.

_Kabuto Yakushi? Forget it. . . He is a lackey to Orochimaru and he is in love with the guy. . . _Rachel stared and Kabuto's name for a moment. He was a lackey in love with his master. At one time she remember asking Orochimaru, her biology teacher, to reconsider about not having emotions. She didn't tell him why she asked. She still remembered the conversation. . .

_"Come on Orochimaru, have you ever wanted to be with someone? Wanted someone who loved you no matter what, even if you hurt them?" Rachel asked after the all the students got out of class._

_"Why are you asking this Ms. Tomoe? What is the meaning of this discussion?" Orochimaru couldn't hide the confusion on his face._

_Rachel sighed, leaning on his desk, "Someone I know is in love with you. I won't tell you who, but they're wondering if you have a heart. In a matter of speaking." Rachel scoffed at her words. She had the same thing asked to her some years ago. Only, no one was in love with her._

_"Please tell me that your friend is not a student."_

_Rachel snickered at the fact the man said please. . . "My friend is not a student. So, do you have a heart?"_

_Orochimaru just shook his head. "My feelings died a long time ago, there is nothing I can give your friend besides cold bitter attention. I'm fifty years old, Rachel. . . I never felt love. . ."_

_Rachel felt a little shock by this. . . "We have a lot in common you and I. . . You have no idea how much alike we are. . ."_

_"Oh? How is that? Name a couple. . "_

_Rachel smirked, "I, once had a lackey with glasses. . . He was smart cunning cruel, and he was fiercely loyal only to me. He and Kabuto would be the best of friends. I have dark hair, pale skin like you. I loathe people who think they can get the better of me. I am powerful, Orochimaru. . . In your words, that also happen to be mine, I never felt love."_

_"Perhaps. . . But on the never felt love part. . . You're young. You still have plenty of time to find the someone that people can use to break you down. Your enemies will use your lover to get to you and probably kill him in the process. What you're asking is, is to find a weakness. . . Do you want to be weak?"_

_Rachel sighed. "My loneliness makes me weak, Lord Orochimaru. I refuse to go into a battle when I have no reason to. The battle might break down my entire world and I'll refuse to take part in it. It's one thing to be strong and powerful, it's another to use that strength. I'm 16,992 years old. I've lived your years 339.84 times." Rachel scoffed, "You let me that I'm young."_

_"Ok, you're an old hag. . . Rachel, I want to discuss this more, but I have another class coming in. You have another class to get to. Tomorrow, we can talk on the subject more. See you later." _

_Rachel nodded and headed out the door. Kabuto somehow knew that Rachel talked to Orochimaru about the subject that day because he pulled her out of class and told her to no interfere his business again. Rachel only wanted him to be happy and he snapped at her for it. Rachel shrugged off the discomfort. She talked a little more to Orochimaru about the subject, but it was mainly about her trying to find someone. Orochimaru didn't seem to know that the subject had changed._

Rachel brushed the memory away. Orochimaru never noticed the man beside him was in love with him. It was painful for Rachel to walk in that class everyday and see that loving look in Kabuto's eyes. It was the look she wanted to see in Clay's eyes. . .

Anyway, Rachel knew she couldn't take Kabuto from Orochimaru, they needed each other. _Next victim is. . . Neji Hyuuga? I thought Tenten was with him. Well, she should be with him. I won't bother him. . . We never talk. Though he is pretty damn fine. . _

_Next target is. . . Ibiki Morino?! Hell no. . . That's too weird on my part and on his part as well._

_Kamizuki Izumo? Isn't he with Hagane Kotetsu? Hey, he's on the list too. . . I thought. . . They are best friends. . . And I have nothing in common with either so. . . no._

_Ok, next on the list is. . . Baki? He'll kill me if I ask. . . Besides, he's more of a uncle figure for me. . ._

_Umino Iruka? Well, I never really talked to him so I don't think so. . ._

_Shiranui Genma. . . Hell he is fine, cool, and down right awesome. But not exactly husband material for me. . ._

_Next sucker on the list is. . .Suigetsu? Shark boy? He's Kisame's rodent. . . Blue hair, aqua green eyes, strong, shark teeth, down right sexy. . . _Rachel pressed the print button before she gave another thought. "He's fine all over the place. . . Wonder what kind of husband he'll turn out to be. . ." Rachel shrugged. First she had to get the nerve to walk up to him. He's generally an exchange student and the girls are all over him. . . She'll have to part the sea of raging hormones to get to him.

_Next potential groom is. . . Sai? Uhh, I don't think so. I know he has a thing for Ino Yamanaka so no way. . ._

_Ok, turkey number twenty is. . . Rock Lee? Strong, determined, weird looking, dependable, those eyebrows, loyal, and that haircut. Jeez. . . Give him a make over and he would probably make a very decent husband. . . for someone else. . . I know he likes Sakura. . . I saw Tenten staring at him in a weird way. Not the one for me. . . He does have a body on him though. . . Probably would have a huge fan club, if he didn't have the green suit thing. . . and hanged around Gai. . ._

_Next is. . . Kankuro. . . Sabaku? He knows me? Wait. . . don't tell me Kankuro Sabaku is the same guy in the black jump suit thing at the caf__é__. . . Hell. . . You have some freaky older brother, Gaara. . . If Kankuro would just get rid of the make-up and the jumpsuit thing, he would be one fine piece of male anatomy. I told him that before. . . _

Rachel groaned as she turned on the light beside her and got out a piece of paper from the desk, grabbed a pen, and started making notes. _Note to self. . . : When get back, make-over for Rock Lee and Sabaku no Kankuro. . . They __**need**__ it. . _Rachel placed the piece of paper in her bag.

She continued her search. . . _Next is. . . Clay Cliff Fortran. . . _Rachel printed his info off. He'll be a last resort.

_Yu. . . Yu, as in pilot of a Goddess Yu? Wow. . . Who would have thought that he remember me. . . I wish I talked to him more. . . But I have no time to get reacquainted with him. I've lost too much time searching. . ._

_Aoshi Shinomori. . . God, he was gorgeous. . . A love of mine in another life. . . We had a baby girl. . . Alas, I know he'll have someone better than me. . ._

_Ion Fortuna, the young Earl of Memphis. . . Perfect set of scarlet eyes. . . He cares for Esther. . . Not my place to suddenly ask for his hand and marriage. _

_Turkey number twenty-six is Francisco de Medici. . . Wow. . . _Rachel laughed hysterically just then. "Francisco de Medici?! I have a better chance asking Baki. No way." So. . . the great cardinal has killed. Rachel wondered who pissed Francisco Medici off.

_Next is Michael Lee. . . Oh, Michael. . . _Rachel remembered the young genius. . . He was always kind to her. . . He was always that person she counted on for gathering information. His capabilities rival and might even surpass Clay's. Alas, she only saw him as a friend, a comrade.

_Amon on the other hand. . . _Rachel sighed. She always had a thing for the tall dark handsome efficient witch hunter. He was fine. . . too fine for Rachel to pass up. Rachel pressed the print button. She knew that he'll probably say no, but it never hurt to try. Of course, the number one witch hunter marrying the strongest witch was a little too fairytale. All well, she wouldn't mind seeing him again. . .

_Touya. . . Ahh, yes. . . the young ice master. . . Total coolness. Joke to myself, a lame joke, but a joke none the less. _Rachel sighed. He wouldn't marry her. . . Rachel had a feeling that he would find a lover in Yukina, if Kuwabara backed off the poor dear. But it was fine. Yukina and Kuwabara were okay together. Both of them are kind hearted. Touya and Jin always were together. _I've said he was cool. . ., but indeed he is not my type. . . Dearest Touya wants to live in the light, and I want to stay in the darkness. . ._

Rachel's eyes went on the next name on the list. _Severus Snape. . . Oh, Zeus. . . I haven't seen him in a long time. Dated him, but never tied the knot. _Rachel wanted to press the print button, but something inside her told her no. . . _He'll turn away from me. . . No, I won't. . . He still hates me for being stronger in the Dark Arts anyway._

_Light. . . Ahh. . . The young self risen God of death. . . How quaint that you would appear on my list. Still writing in the Death note book that Ryuk "accidently" dropped? Yes. . . . Keep killing people on my list. I have plenty of free time because of you. . . But killing innocents. . . tsk, tsk, tsk, young one. You will soon learn the punishment for being a false god of death. . . Eternal damnation. . . No, I'll pass on becoming your bride._

_Next victim is L. . . Ahh, yes. . . The greatest detective in Japan, L. . . Try and try to catch Light in the act. . . Now, you're a cool emo-style guy, awesome. I'll leave you to someone else._

_Next victim is. . . Love you. Dr. Hannibal Lecter. . . Such a wonderful creature. _Rachel pressed that button with no second thought. _You'll make a fine father for my babies. . . and a fabulous husband. . . Wonder what you're doing now. . ._

_Possible groom is. . . no one else. . . _Rachel look at the blank space of the computer. . . _No one else? Seriously? _Rachel began typing for one person she was certain made her list. _John Kramer. . . _His information popped up. . . Rachel sighed and shook her head. She now knew why he didn't make her list. He didn't kill, he didn't murder anyone in his life. She printed his information. He was too over the top to not put him in her list.

The girl looked over the people she picked. Gaara Sabaku, Suigetsu, Clay Cliff Fortran, Amon, Hannibal Lecter, and John Kramer (Jigsaw). Four out of six of the guys she chosen was expected to laugh at her. Rachel reordered who she will visit first. _The one likely to kindly turn me down is Hannibal. Minus well beg him. He goes at the top of the list. _

Rachel will have to leave soon to find these guys and ask them personally. She wasn't about to ask someone to marry her over the phone. Rachel had the information, including where they resided. The girl knew she had to leave as soon as she could. Pursuing people was not her cup of tea. But she needed to go. It was three days into her species mating season. And the number to available females are already declining. It wouldn't be long before other males pursue her.

It wasn't long before Rachel got up, took a shower, got dressed to leave, packed, clean, and sat back down in the chair. Rachel grabbed the phone. She needed to find a way to Florence, Italy, or at least figure out which route is faster.

After she had figured out a way to travel, she called Clay. Even if she didn't get him, she would leave a message.

The phone was ringing, but after a while the answering machine picked up, "Since you got this number from me, you know who I am. Speak after the beep." The beep came soon after the message ended.

"Hey, Clay. It's Rach, I have picked six people to be my mate. I'm going to find them and ask them personally. I'm sorry, you're on the list. I put you as a last resort. So, Clay. . ., if I come back, please don't give me a hard time on the subject. I'll beg each and every one of them. I'm sorry that I can't see you before I leave. I wa-" The phone cut her off. "-nted to say good-bye to your face. . ." Rachel sighed, she knew she was just talking to emptiness. The girl sighed and practically slammed the phone on the receiver. It was broken, crushed by her hands.

That message was barely twenty-seven seconds. A message on a phone usually clicks off at forty seconds. Someone hung the phone up on her, or clicked her message away before she finished. _Bastard._ Rachel brushed the broken plastic away and just laid a couple of hundreds on the corner table. That should cover all she consumed, broken, or whatever.

She had two days before she had to return to Konoha. She couldn't afford to waste time traveling by airplane, and it was the fastest way to travel, for a human. Rachel placed for bags in capsules and placed those in her pocket. Rachel brought out her scythe from thin air. This was how she traveled the world collecting souls. It was a traveler's dream come true, if normal humans was able to wield it. _Florence, Italy. . . Hannibal Lecter. _This was all Rachel had to do before she cut a dimensional portal through space and time.

Rachel stepped into the tear and didn't look back.

The girl was greeted with a warm breeze. It was morning here. Rachel leaped forward by six hours. It was Saturday, 4:30 a.m. in Washington D.C. Here it was Saturday 10:30 a.m. No one saw her appear out of nowhere, no one was screaming "witch." Good.

Rachel looked up, her scythe placed her in front of Piazza della Signoria, or Palazzo Vecchio. Rachel felt at peace for a moment as she stared at the majestic building. At one time she thought about becoming a curator. It was one of those passions that never seemed to go away. It was stirring in the back of her mind as she traced the curves of the building with her eyes. It was beautiful. Every museum she went to, the buildings themselves were works of art.

The scythe in her hand disappeared when she willed it to. Now wasn't the time to bask in the arts. She walked up the steps of the building. She was about to go in when a guard stopped her.

"Sorry madam, la Piazza della Signoria is closed for the some minor repairs. It will be open Monday."

Rachel sighed. It was a good thing she knew Hannibal's alias. "I am here to speak to curator, Dr. Fell. He is expecting me."

"I will need your name to confirm your visitation rights."

Rachel only nodded. "Rachel Tomoe."

"Please wait here. I'll return soon. I need to speak to Dr. Fell for his permission for admittance." Soon the guard was gone. The other guard stood watch closely.

Rachel sighed again. She wondered what Hannibal will say when he sees her. It has been a while since they seen each other. It will be strange on his part. A girl that he haven't spoken to for a good year has suddenly appear at his museum, knowing he was there under an alias and suddenly seek his hand and marriage. Yes, very strange indeed.

It wasn't long before the guard came back. "He has given you admittance madam. Please allow me to escort you to him." The guard bowed. "My apologies for the delay."

Rachel nodded, "You are forgiven. Please, indeed escort away." Rachel smiled. God, Italians were so polite. She should have moved here. But hey, Japan is a good place, way better than America.

The guard nodded and opened the door for her and led the way. Rachel could see faint outlines of the artwork on the walls. Most exquisite. Hannibal certainly picked a grand place to go into hiding. The lights here turned off, yet the sun shined through the etched windows with care. Rachel can here the echo of her boots, it was so quiet in the museum. The knock of her boots on the polished marble floor almost gave the sound of thunder.

"Here you are Ms. Tomoe, the curator is down that hall last door on the left. He doesn't allow the help to go any further."

Rachel nodded. "Merci." The guarded nodded his good-bye and left her in the hall.

The girl sighed. This was it, no turning back. He knows she's here. Rachel held her head up and let the sound of her boots be his warning that she was coming. She can her the musical symphonies of a German composer. Rachel smiled in spite of herself. God, she missed Hannibal Lecter.

"I see the young alien princess has found the cannibal." There was a man sitting at a U shaped desk with a pile of ancient literature on each side.

Rachel smiled as she enter his room. "Who is masquerading as a harmless middle-aged curator. How are you Dr. Lecter?"

The man placed down the magnifying glass gently to the side and turned around in his chair with grace. "Magnificent, my dear Rachel. I have everything my greedy little heart desires. Wealth, power, knowledge, and all the time in the world to look over histories that has been untold for centuries. Of course, I do miss a certain little specimen I examined. How have you been Rachel?"

Dr. Hannibal Lecter, forty-two years old, 5.6", short spiky black hair, maroon eyes, quick mischievous smile, and a desire to feast on human flesh. The man didn't look his age. . . He was more of a twenty-eight year old. He was strong and quick when he needed to be. That was mostly running away from the police. Hannibal was a regular Houdini. He was a psychiatrist, the best, before the police found out that he ate some of his rude patients. ; )

"Better now. Missed you." Rachel kind of spit that out. This wasn't her style. Hell, she could tell Hannibal anything. She kept his secrets and he kept hers. She trusted him.

"Something's troubling you, my dear." Hannibal was wearing a simple black shirt and some blue plaid sleeping pants. If nothing else, Rachel like him because he basically wore what she wore to bed. It seems he definitely wasn't expecting any company if he still had his pajamas on. He got up, walking toward Rachel. "I'm afraid of seeing wrinkles on your pretty face. You don't have to worry anymore if you tell me."

Rachel smiled, he was charming as always. "You are such a liar. Be thankful for that sincere smooth voice you have."

Hannibal hugged her. "Mmm, still using that lavender I see. Very potent on your flesh."

Rachel inhaled his own scent as he inhaled hers. His earthy scent, mixed with basil and rosemary. . . with that sweet smell of pure clean air. He has been in Italy for a while. "What worries me, Dr. Lecter, that I am going to be hunted soon and ravished on the spot."

Hannibal stepped back slightly and looked right in her eyes. "Who, why, when, how can we stop this from happening?"

Rachel laughed. He was showing fear for her. . . He does care for her. "My beloved Hannibal, thanks for showing me that my request is not as insane as it seems." Hannibal looked confused as Rachel continued speaking. "Your answers in order: male saturns and maybe some others species or races, my species mating season has begun less than three days ago, when the number of available females decline, and I need to find a mate of my choice before the unspoken time is up."

"That's a tall order you're putting up. Have you got a list of who you wish to be your mate? Or am I to help you in that situation?" Hannibal sat down on his bed, beckoning Rachel to sit beside him. "Who caught the princess's eyes?"

Rachel smirked, this was going to be a shocker. "You."

"Moi? Honey, I think you need to check over the male population of Earth again. Who else? Not that I don't want to be with you."

"Of course. . . Well, my list is categorized on who would probably say yes, to the ones who will say no. You, a shark boy named Suigetsu, the witch hunter Amon, Jigsaw or rather John Kramer, my current bicker buddy Sabaku no Gaara, and the one and only Clay Cliff Fortran."

"I know I shouldn't, but I must ask, why is Clay on the bottom of your list? You love him."

"Yes, I love him. But he doesn't love me. He doesn't want to me around. I was at his place before I came here. I borrowed his services and his computer to find information on the other and you. Don't worry, Clay's computer system is not patented to any governments. Your alias is perfectly safe. The season is really messing with him."

"How is that?" Hannibal suddenly shook his head. "Never mind. . . He tried to mount you, am I right?"

Rachel nodded, "You have a way with words, I'll give you that. It wasn't Clay when he was like that. His movements made it perfectly clear that I was just a piece of meat to him." Rachel leaned back on Hannibal's bed. "He. . . didn't. . ." Rachel sighed. "He didn't kiss me on the lips or on the cheek, you know some place that is deemed affectionate. Only lust. . . He never loved me."

Hannibal leaned back and he pulled her close to him, hugging her, stroking her hair. "I'm sure if he was thinking with the bigger head, you would see that he loved you in some shape or form. He has been your best friend, lackey, companion for several thousand years. He couldn't just forget all that just because you took a step further in your relationship." Hannibal's lips pressed against her forehead. "You trusted him more than anyone else in the world, you felt that he would be a perfect mate for you. I need to have a talk with that Homo erectus."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh. "Interesting choice of word play, Doctor." Rachel laid in the man's arms for a moment. "What about you? Feel like being my mate?"

Hannibal moved a piece of hair from her face. "Couldn't you have chosen someone younger? I don't know about suddenly waking up with a young wife and children."

The alien princess only grinned. "No need to worry about that. I can make you younger."

"I'm sure you could." Both of them smirked, she knew what he meant by that.

"That's not what I meant, but yes, I can do that too." Rachel smiled again as Hannibal laughed. "I have the power to do anything. I just can't make a perfect person for me out of thin air." Rachel petted Hannibal. "If you were younger, that means more time to go through these archives. You could re-enter any country if you wish. No one would suspect a hot young sexy eighteen-year-old boy entering the country as the one and only Hannibal Lecter."

Hannibal Lecter chuckled. "I don't know about hot and sexy, but yes, no law enforcement of any sort would suspect forty-two year old Dr. Hannibal Lecter to re-enter America as a eighteen-year-old medical student. You know, that's the same age I did go to medical school."

"Care to start over, literally?"

Hannibal sighed, "My dearest princess. . . You'll have to forgive me, but I don't think that I am the right one for you. Tell you what, if all these gentlemen on your list refuse you, I will be your mate. We can just erase Clay's name. In order for a relationship to work, both individuals has to agree to it. If there is no one else, I'll be with you."

Rachel smiled. It was more than she could ask of him. "Thank you. You have given someone whose willing, for me to fall back on." Rachel got up. "Since this is not my only stop, I have to go soon. Time is fleeting for those who race against it." Rachel sighed as Hannibal got up to hug her good-bye. "Miss you." As Rachel hugged the man she heard the CD player start over. "Brahmss Piano Quintet in F Minor, op. 34, is it not?"

"You certainly know your composers and minors. I'll miss the light you bring when you enter the room." He placed a kiss on her cheek. "Too bad you're not human, I could just eat you up."

Rachel would have giggled, but her distaste for anything bubbly stopped her. She chuckled instead. "Charming as always. Oh, hey, on the subject of cannibalism. . ." Rachel reach into her jacket pocket and pulled out a capsule. She pressed the top down and tossed it to the middle of the room. "I have something I would like you to try out." Rachel's bookcase appeared in the smoke. She picked out a black book with gold bordering. "This is my cannibal cookbook. I want you to try out the recipes and tell me what you think."

Hannibal took the book from her hands and flipped through a couple of pages. "You have a lot recipes. I don't know if I can sneak away enough humans to try them out. Without getting caught of course."

Rachel smirked. "This is why my assassin job and/or my Grim Reaper job comes in handy. I have an extensive supply of human bodies. No need to worry about that." Rachel's smile died away. "I can have some ingredients brought to you disguised as a crate full of artifacts for the museum. There will be a capsule full of artifacts for show. I'll have it shipped soon as this matter is cleared up. It's perfect."

"You're perfect. I'm sure your beloved will realize that soon. Take care in your choice, Rachel. . ."

Rachel nodded as the bookcase disappeared and Rachel picked it up and placed it back in her pocket. "I'll give you a call if I found someone. If I come walking through this door, then there was no one else willing to be with me."

"Understood. Good-bye dearest princess. I hope you find that person that makes you scream and moan, hot and we-"

"Hannibal! Honestly. . . I'm going now because of that." Rachel smiled, shaking her head as she left his chambers. He was very honest and blunt. Amazing that he can still sound like a gentleman when speaking such words. Rachel loved him none the less.

The girl nodded her good-bye to the guards as she passed them by. Rachel chosen a place where no people were seen. The Grim Reaper brought out her scythe and brought it up. _Konohagakure. . . Suigetsu. . . _She cut the tear she needed for travel.

Rachel sighed as the tear behind her closed up. She was with Hannibal for a good thirty minutes. Which means it was 11:00 a.m. in Florence Italy when she left. In Konohagakure it was twilight. Which also means that it was 7:00 p.m. Even though Rachel has been doing this kind of travel for some time, she still can't get over the odd feeling that washes over her. It seems like she lost eight hours of her life. Which of course it not the case at all.

The girl willed her scythe to disappear as she approached Kisame Hoshigaki's home. Suigetsu should be in the pool around this time. . . with several girls he picked for the week. Rachel rolled her eyes at the thought. Suigetsu was always so flirtatious and down right lovable. The girls couldn't get enough of him. The demon shark did a good job making the moon water.

She casually knocked on the door. Dressed in black clothing, she seem hardly the type to knock on the door of a popular exchange student.

"Yes? Rachel. . . Tomoe. . . Here to see my son, no?"

Rachel nodded to the blue shark man. "Yes, I am. How have you been Kisame-sama?"

Kisame stepped to the side and allowed her to enter. "Fine, considering I fear for my only child. There is too many girls coming here for him. Sexually transmitted diseases are just one of my fears."

"I'll see if I can scare some girls away. Don't worry too much Kisame-kun, your son can handle himself."

"I don't know about that, all the boy has to do is smile and the girls are all over him."

Rachel turned her attention to the person who spoken those words. "Hello, Itachi-san. Should have known you'd be here. How's life Weasel?"

Rachel was the only person that could get away with calling him weasel. Rachel never questioned why. She didn't even get an annoyed look from the dark-haired man. "Not bad. How's school? Suigetsu-kun said that you haven't been around for the better part of a week. No one knows why though. Care to tell me?"

The girl only shrugged. "I only got suspended for fighting, nothing new." Rachel turned to Kisame. "What you would do if one of those girls in there asked Suigetsu-kun to marry her?"

"If he feels nothing for her, I'd kill her. Or at least tell these brats that my son is not going to be available for marriage until he is ready for such a commitment." Kisame folded his arms. "Still too young to be a grandfather."

"Yes. . . still too young. Hell, you're too young to have a seventeen-year-old boy, Kisame. But of course not too young to get married. When are you and Itachi going to tie the knot?"

Itachi growled. "There is not knot to tie. We are just friends. Got it?" His voice took a darker tone, signaling that the subject should be changed.

But Rachel wasn't a person to listen. Rachel could tell that this issue has been brought up before. "What's the matter Weasel? Can't stand the thought of being a blushing bride?"

Itachi stood up, pissed. His words were like venom, "Even if marriage was a subject for us, I'm certainly not going to be the girl of the relationship!" Itachi mumbled something else as he disappeared in the back.

Rachel joked around a little more. "What I say? Itachi-kun come back!" Rachel snickered as she heard a slam in the distance. Now she turned she attention to Kisame. "Does he really live here?"

Kisame laughed nervously, "Nah. . . He minus well live here. His little brother is giving him a hard time about killing their clan. You know, that boy is an idiot."

Kisame sat down. "All he has to do is follow me or Suigetsu home and he'll find Itachi-san."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, well. What if Sasuke didn't really want to find Itachi? You know who is stronger of the two."

Kisame chuckled lightly, "Yeah, Itachi would kick his ass without breaking a sweat. Sometimes, Suigetsu comes here with Sasuke. Itachi-kun is nowhere to be found. But his scent is probably everywhere. Sasuke should be able to suspect something, right? He knows Itachi is my partner."

"Life partner?"

Kisame groaned. "In the Akatsuki. Why do people think we're together?"

Rachel smiled slightly. "The way you look at him. You protect him, even when the guy doesn't need protection. Kisame. . ." Rachel seated herself on the couch near by. "You are the one person who has been close to Itachi without being pushed away. Sure there was Sata, his former fiancee, but you know as well as I do that didn't last long."

"He still loves her."

Rachel scoffed, "More like, 'If I can't have you, no one can' attitude. He doesn't want to be with her, but he doesn't want her with anyone else either. Especially any Uchiha."

"There is only one Uchiha other than Itachi-san." Kisame leaned closer to Rachel. "You know that."

Rachel only shook her head. "You're wrong. Sasuke is not the only surviving Uchiha of the massacre. But, I'll leave that mystery open for the elder brother, who is listening in the hallway." Rachel looked down the long dark corridor.

"Am not!" A door slammed.

Rachel snickered again. "My God, how do you stand him?" Rachel turned her attention back on Kisame. "Emotionless, cold, and antisocial, yet he can be annoying, weird, and partially insane."

Kisame only rolled his eyes. "This is coming from you? I'm not sure you notice, but you also described yourself. Only difference, you are all the way insane."

Rachel shrugged, "Perhaps. But I'm not emotionless, I only don't show emotions because there is no point. Cold, heh, I don't mean to be. Antisocial? Only because no one wants to be around me. Yes, I am out of my gourd. I have been committed more times than I care to count." Rachel sighed, getting up. "But hey, that's me, not Itachi-san. . . He has to learn to let go of petty hate, vengeance and only then he'll see what is truly beautiful, he'll see that there is someone right in front of him that loves him."

The blue shark hissed his distaste for her words. "I'm his best friend. He won't let me be anything else to him. Look, I can't describe our relationship to you. I doubt you'll understand."

The girl sighed. _I know more than you can possibly imagine. _"I do know." Rachel laughed, it was almost hysterical. "Though I cannot say what is going on in Itachi's head. I am in the very same situation you are in my dear Kisame Hoshigaki."

"You have a best friend who you are in love with? He pushes you way the moment you show a hint of love toward him. He doesn't realize that everything you do is for him. He doesn't realize that you only continue to breathe and live is to be with him. Please tell me again we in the same situation."

"We are. Only the roles are different. Let's look at the situation as master and lackey."

"Why?"

"In a way, you service Itachi, am I right?"

"I guess you could say that. I know when he wants a drink before he speaks, and what kind as well. Yes, I suppose I'm his lackey."

"I was the master of my relationship."

"Was? What happened?"

"I happened. I fell in love with my lackey. I was a fool to tell him my feelings. He didn't want my love, so he ran from me." Rachel chuckled darkly. "I suppose it's the only thing he can do. He can't possibly kill me. No matter how strong he is. I am the more powerful."

"Indeed, it seems very similar."

"Hey, Orochimaru's lackey is in the same boat."

"Kabuto Yakushi? Should have known that. So, what are we going to do about it?"

Rachel only shrugged. "Don't ask me. I'm trying not to go insane." Rachel sighed. "A fine mess we're in. Mine's worse though."

"I suppose. Itachi hasn't ran away. . . yet. I think that everyone thinking that we're going to get married is making him edgy. He might leave. If he does, should I follow? Suigetsu can take care of himself and he'll understand."

"That reminds me, whatever happened to his mother?"

"She's dead." Rachel turned around and saw Suigetsu. He was drying himself off with a towel. Apparently he just finished swimming. Some girls in bikini swim suits walked out the door with a towel draped around their shoulders, waving good-bye to Suigetsu. But he didn't seem to notice. "The woman died giving birth to me. Too bad father wasn't there to take care of me. . ."

Rachel could sense a little hate toward Kisame for that. "Heh, hey, Suigetsu. . . Just talkin' with your Daddy." The door closed as the last girl left.

"Hey boy, I told you why I wasn't there. Your mother never told me she was with child." Kisame look down to the ground, his voice sincere, "Wish I've been there. I found out you existed and I came to take care of you. I think you were five. But I couldn't. My place in the Akatsuki didn't allow such privileges. I found a family that would take care of you. It was all I could do for you. I hoped you'd be safe."

Suigetsu sat down on the couch beside Rachel, boldly putting his arm around her. "Yeah, I was kidnaped by Orochimaru for experiments. So, what's with the subject anyway?" Suigetsu's eyes turned to Rachel. "How are you love?" He gave her his famous sharky smile.

"Fine. . . As for the subject, I was curious about your mother." Rachel suddenly looked at Suigetsu curiously, "Wait. If you were kidnaped by Orochimaru, then how did you escape? Orochimaru's experiments are kept under more extensive security than his prisoners. Orochimaru is our Biology teacher. If that's the case how can you stay in the same room with him? Without trying to kill him of course."

"Sasuke freed me. You know that couple of years when Sasuke moved in with Orochimaru? Yeah, it was during that time. Sasuke even managed to convince Orochimaru to stop his experiments. As for being in the same room with him, I let it go. Funny, how I can forgive someone for taking away five years of my life. I refused any power he offered. I still want my dream though."

'To be one of the Mist's Seven Swordsmen. I've met Raiga. . . Bit of a fruitcake, that one."

Kisame coughed at the name spoken. "Raiga? Yes, quite the fruitcake. He loathes me. Don't know why though. Maybe it was wrong of me to use his head as target practice." Kisame chuckled. "Oh, God, I hate him."

Rachel and Suigetsu both smiled at Kisame. As being one of the Mist's Seven Ninja Swords, Kisame Hoshigaki was strong and cruel. He had quite the reputation for showing no mercy. That cruelty was inherited to Suigetsu. He chopped the limbs of his victims before beheading them. It was one of the reasons Rachel felt at home when she came over here . Rachel picked on Itachi and had conversations with the shark men.

"Nice to see that the Seven Mist's Ninja Swords can fight amongst themselves without death." Rachel chuckled as Kisame laughed with her.

"Sorry that we fight without you, Rachel-chan. But if we spend all our time waiting for Death, we'd be old men."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "That's kind of the point. Don't die before your time."

"Of course, of course. So, I guess I'll go to the kitchen and raid the frig for a fish sandwich or something."

Rachel had to make a joke. "Try the salmon! The mackerel isn't fresh!" Kisame groaned and waved her words away.

"Honestly, Rachel-san, that is the lamest joke around these here parts. So. . ." Suigetsu hugged her. "Finally taking up my offer of the special date?" Suigetsu kissed Rachel on the cheek. He was the only one she allowed to do so, around Konoha of course.

Rachel didn't want to tell him how right he was. Time was moving swiftly. "Yes and no. But instead of a date, I want marriage. There is a small catch. I need something from you the moment the priest says, 'You may kiss the bride.' Suigetsu, I don't know how to words this." Rachel looked away. It wasn't the same with Hannibal. Hannibal could handle this. This might be a shock to Sui.

Suigetsu blinked with confusion. "Huh? Seriously? You want to marry me?! So, what's this small catch holding us back from wedded bliss?" Suigetsu couldn't happen but jump to his feet and smile with joy. "Whatever it is, I'm sure its nothing to worry about."

Rachel had a nervous chuckle. "Well. . ." Rachel had that nervous chuckle again. "Um. . . I kind of need a baby. . . soon. . ."

Suigetsu's smile and energy left as quickly as it came. "Wah-. . . What?" Suigetsu sat down in disbelief. "A baby? Whoa. . . Let's just back up a moment. Ok. . . um, I don't mind marrying you right now. . . But a baby? Can we wait a couple of years?" Rachel shook her head. "Let's take things slow. Dating, steady, engagement, marriage, then baby. Is that so bad?"

Rachel sighed. "I don't have a couple of years. It's my species mating season, I need a mate. You're one of my suitors. Well. . . one of the guys willing to pursue a relationship with me."

Suigetsu was silent for a moment, not saying a word. He was just looking at the ground, lost in his thoughts. Kisame came back in the living with a half eaten tuna fish sandwich in his left hand. "What's with Suigetsu? Hey, you ok?" Kisame poked Suigetsu in the side. The boy didn't flinch.

"Suigetsu's thinking. . . He's in a bit of a shock." It was all Rachel could say to the father of the possible groom.

"Yeah. . .?" Kisame sat down in the deep blue recliner. "What's he thinking about?" He took a bit of his sandwich.

"He's thinking about my proposal."

"What kind of proposal?" Kisame looked at Rachel curiously.

"My proposal. . . of marriage."

Kisame's sandwich dropped from his hand and the piece of food in his mouth fell out. Kisame took a deep breath, gripping the armrests on each side. "I need a drink."

A door closed in the back room and Itachi came out of his temporary hibernation. "Why do you need a drink?" Itachi's eyes fell upon the young Hoshigaki. "What happened to him?"

Kisame got up. "He's thinking. . ." He grabbed his Akatsuki cloak from the hanger near the door. "Come with me, Itachi-san?" Kisame was careful not to sound hopeful.

"I guess. . ." Itachi didn't really care. Maybe a few drinks himself would help clear the headache he been having over the past few weeks. Maybe, he won't hear anything about him and Kisame together. Just two guys out drinking, nothing odd about that.

Rachel sighed once more after the Akatsuki members left. "Suigetsu? You ok?"

Suigetsu looked up at Rachel when her hand fell upon his shoulder. "I. . . uh. . . . . I don't think I can marry you with the thought of a child on the way. I care for you Rachel, but I can't simply marry and then have a child with you. It's too fast, too. . . . much. I'm sorry. Good night Rachel. I hope you find that someone who is willing to give everything you need." With that, Suigetsu got up and went to his room. This was too much to take in. A promise of a good dream is what Suigetsu was looking forward to.

Rachel sighed. She knew it was too much for the poor dear. At least he was honest. Rachel got up, grabbing a pen and paper on her way to the little corner table to write Kisame a note. She told of Suigetsu's answer and that she was sorry for bringing this to his door. Her reason for such a proposal was in there as well.

The girl closed the door to the Hoshigaki residence behind her and walked down the sidewalk. Rachel knew that the next man she asks will say no. It was positively unlikely that he will even answer his door. Rachel took out her scythe, again cutting a dimensional tear. _Amon, Tokyo, Japan. . . The STN-J building. _The girl jump in the tear.

Rachel smelt the air around her. It was all too familiar. This was Raven Flats, the STN-J. The girl remembered the gentle breeze, the feel of the stone building, and her first nervous so-called heart beats as she entered the building. Once upon a time, Rachel was a witch hunter. A vast change on sides, yet it seemed appropriate. Only a witch can kill can witch. And only the strongest witch can get rid of the rebellious high levels.

It was about 8:00 p.m. Which means she stayed at Suigetsu's for a good hour chatting. Rachel walked to the door and typed in a code on the keyboard. She was allowed in. She still remembered the place like the back of her hands. She knew where the elevator was and which floor to stop at. It seemed like only yesterday she was hunting down her own kind.

The girl stepped out of the elevator on the top floor. All was quiet. The captain and his assistant already clocked out at 5:00 so they were not present. The others might be on a hunt. Rachel smirked as she saw the faint computer monitor light in the distance and the sound of someone typing. _Dearest Michael. . . _

"Hey super nerd."

The light brown-haired boy turned to face Rachel when she spoke. "Ra. . . Rachel? Is that really you?" Michael paused whatever he was working on and ran to Rachel, embracing her. "My God, it's really you."

Rachel felt at peace in her friend's warm embrace. "Missed you too, Michael." Rachel stood still for a few minutes. "What are you-"

The phone ringed. Michael was reluctant to answer it, but he eventually he pulled away from Rachel. "Yes?" Michael sat down at his desk, continuing his work. "The blueprints are coming in five seconds." A few keystrokes later, the young hacker completed his task. "He is a violent one. He had killed several people just for looking at him the wrong way. Be careful. This guy is not like regular criminal witches."

Rachel could tell that Michael would be busy for a while. Rachel grabbed a chair and sat beside Michael. "You know, I could help. I can either help you gather information on the target or I can hunt the guy down. My skills have not weakened."

Michael nodded. "I know. I'll have to tell Amon. You know how he gets when someone comes out of nowhere and takes down his target."

"Yeah, he gets super pissed. How strong is the witch?" Rachel was in a mood to take down any targets. She knew that she'll have to kill later on. This emotional crap was not good for her sanity. "Of course ask dearest Amon if he wants back-up first."

Michael immediately got Amon on the line. "How are you doing with this guy?"

A deep strong voice replied, "The bastard has some kind of invisibility spell. We can't shoot him if we can't see him. What's this guy's info? Where did he learn this spell? I thought only high level witches could wield it."

"Well, Amon. . . . Higa Tazitama is one of the council members of the Virgin Witch Queen before she decided to step off the throne. The current Witch King, Phillip didn't see any use for his skills. He went rogue after that. He _is_ a high level witch." Michael turned to Rachel, away from the microphone. "Care to hunt down Higa?"

Rachel blinked. This was a ghost from the past. Rachel remembered Higa. . . He always voted against her in all the meetings. He didn't want a woman to rule. Sexist bastard. "Sure. I have an old grudge against him." Rachel stood up. "This should be fun." Her smirk was cruel, twisted. She was definitely thinking of ways to torture the poor bastard.

Michael spoke to Amon as Rachel left the room. "I'm sending help."

"Who? Everyone else is here and Dojima never volunteers to help."

"I am sending the Virgin Witch Queen herself, Rachel."

Amon was silent. "Shit," was his only reply.

It didn't take Rachel long to find Amon and the others. It certainly paid to have a photographic memory and the ability to memorize scents. Downtown Tokyo, near the old cemetery. What an enchanting place to hunt. Rachel sniffed the air, searching for Higa. His scent was slightly different. Rachel could automatically tell that he was just trying to cover himself up in every way. Well, it wasn't good enough.

The former Queen of Witches didn't have any weapons on her person. She only had her witchcraft and her jutsus. That was more than enough. Rachel knew that she could take down this bastard easily without breaking a sweat.

Rachel chosen her spot behind a tree. She could hear Amon's orbo gun in the distance. This would be a perfect place for a ambush. So Rachel waited. Her senses were heightened. Ah, yes. . . The thrill of the kill. Of course, Rachel couldn't kill them, just maim them. Her breath was still, silent.

It wasn't long before Rachel heard some noises coming from a bush near by. She heard panting, beads of sweat dropping to the ground, and the rapid heartbeat of the target. Rachel couldn't help but grin wickedly. The moment she had been waiting for. . . The man slowly inched out of the bushes, thinking he was safe. He was still using his invisibility spell, but Rachel could see him a clear as day. Rachel lowered her glasses slightly, aiming, and then releasing her craft. "HIGA!" The man turned her way only to have his arms on fire.

Higa screamed, running around in circles, trying to put out the flames. Rachel help him with that. Rachel used her water craft to drown the flame, and the man. Higa was soaked wet and badly burnt. Still he tried to run. Rachel then used a jutsu. Her hand signs went by quickly. "Earth style: Root prison!" Suddenly trees roots came from the earth around Higa and bound him.

"Help! Get this shit off of me!" With Higa's concentration shattered, he was visible again.

Rachel grinned, admiring her work. She casually walked up to him, smirking. "Bad move Higa. . . You shouldn't have tried to run."

"Shut the fuck up bitch. . . You're nothing but a fucking traitor. There is a cozy place in Hell for traitorous shit like you." Higa tried to spit at her, but Rachel dodged it.

"Not big on manners are you?" Rachel punched in him the stomach. _Let him piss and moan about that. . . _"I'm only enforcing the rules I set down. If the STN has a criminal record on you, you are in their hands. The witch council will help those who are innocent, not the guilty. So, how many did you kill? Higa?"

Just then, the number one witch hunter came into the clearing. Amon was puzzled for a second and then had a scowl expression on his face. "Arigatou, Rachel-san. . ." Amon circled the captive, making such he was able to put his guard down and wait for the factory van to arrive. "Good work. . . What kind of witchcraft is this?"

Rachel smirked. "No witchcraft. . . Ninjutsu. It's what I'm currently studying. So, Amon. . ." Rachel placed her hands on her hips. "Getting a little rusty are we? You should have caught Higa-san without me butting in."

"And I would have, if you didn't, as you say, butted in. Besides. . ." Amon suddenly got on the line. "Michael. Get an ambulance, Kay is hurt." Amon looked at Rachel. "My team has been disassembled. Miho is five miles away, Dojima is not even here, and Sakaki is hard headed as usual. And, of course, my partner has been hurt."

Rachel blinked. "Wow. You need to have a meeting with all of them. Maybe I should come back."

"No. You shouldn't. We don't need a sadist on the team to add to the problems." Amon placed his gun back in it's place.

"Aren't you going to check on your partner? I mean, you said she was hurt."

Amon only shook his head.

"Well, I could heal her. I mean, wielder of a craft or human, I can heal. Show me where she is. . ."

Amon shook his head again. He turned off his connection to Michael so he wouldn't hear. "Rachel-san, Kay isn't allowed to come back, she isn't allowed to live."

Rachel was taken back by how cold he was, but then she understood. "Her powers were causing her sanity to go awry. Let me guess. . . you were ordered to hunt her."

"Yes. . . . She was becoming unstable. I used this hunt as a cover-up. Sad, Michael will be devastated."

Rachel nodded. It seems Michael cared from someone, this Kay person. "You're going to need a new partner. . . I know someone who could fit the bill."

"You're not coming back, understood? You know that we do not kill witches. That's Solomon."

"Yes, yes, I know. But I was thinking of coming back another way." Rachel didn't tell him how. . . Rachel was going to let one of her personalities become Amon's new partner. "Did you care to Kay in any way?"

"No. She was just my partner, not a very good one either. The factory van is coming up. Does the former Witch Queen want to stick around for them?" Amon looked toward the headlight's coming closer.

Rachel shook her head. "Nah, I've done what I came here to do. Hey, Amon?" Minus well ask him for good measure. "I need a mate, care to-"

"No, now get out of here."

Rachel nodded and smirked at Amon's cruel demeanor. She liked him for this. "Love you too, Amon." Rachel disappeared into the night. She went back to the STN-J building to properly say good-bye to Michael. At least he won't give her a cold shoulder.

The girl said her good-bye and now took out her scythe as she walked out the STN-J building. Now it was time to visit the one and only. . . Rachel raised up her scythe. Her last stop for the night. _John Kramer. . . Los Angles, California, USA. . ._

Rachel couldn't help but experience some jet lag this time. She went from 8:15 Saturday evening to 3:15 early morning Saturday. Which also means that John would not be up at this time. Rachel sighed. She'll have to wait until morning. . . Maybe eight hours should do it.

The girl looked around her surroundings. The city was filled with people, even at this time of night. Rachel sighed. . . This was literally too much for her. An entire day passed her eyes and now she was awake before she woke up. Maybe some more sleep would do the trick. Rachel walked around the city until she found a suitable hotel. She didn't feel like rummaging for American money at this time, so she ended up bringing out a credit card. It was one that could be used all around the world. "The best open room you have. I'll need it for one night. Have breakfast sent up there in the morning."

The clerk nodded. "Yes, ma'am. What would you like to have in the morning? We can get anything you wish." The clerk picked out the best open room Rachel requested.

Rachel shrugged. "Bacon, eggs, fruit. . . I don't care. Just give me everything on the menu. It doesn't matter, it's all going to be paid for in any case. Charge it on my credit card now. And while you're at it, take out $50 for yourself and hand me $400."

The clerk did what he was told. "Thank ma'am. Enjoy your stay at the Beverley Hills hotel." He hand her her room key and the money she requested. "Your room is the penthouse suite."

Rachel nodded and walked toward the elevator. _Beverley Hills? Wow. . . I might have to go shopping later on Rodeo Drive. . ._ Rachel could wait til John is well awake. Maybe a little "me time" is just what she needs to keep level headed in this task.

The girl's mind was clouded. She wasn't even paying attention to the fact that she was already on the elevator going up to her room. _Wow, how did I get here?_ She pretty much ignored her own question, shrugging the situation off.

Rachel couldn't remember when she got into the room but she was glad that she asked for the best available. The girl laid down on the king sized bed with it's silk sheets and Egyptian cotton blankets. It had been a while since Rachel treated herself to such luxuries. The girl allowed herself to feel relaxed, at peace. She drifted to sleep.

The girl woken to the California sunrise shining down on her face through the balcony doors. The girl knew that she didn't sleep too much, which was fine. She reached for her glasses on the night stand, trying to remember when she set them there in the first place.

With a look at the clock on the stand she groan a little. It was 7:00 in the morning. She literally slept for three hours and forty-five minutes. Not bad, considering that she was little of a insomniac. The girl got up, attempting to take a shower. She brought out a capsule that held her clothing and clicked it. The closet appeared right in the middle of the room.

Rachel picked out her clothes for the stroll down Beverley Hills and to see John. A black shirt and some dark wash jeans is what the girl chosen. Now for that shower. . . Before she stepped into the shower, the girl phoned for room service. Rachel made it clear that it will be brought up in exactly thirty minutes. She planned to have a long hot shower.

The door bell ringed just as Rachel stepped out of the bathroom, drying her hair. They were good to her request. It was exactly thirty minutes on the dot. Rachel answered the door and had the breakfast tray brought to the coffee table. She paid the guy for his service and sat down in the couch looking down at what she ordered as the butler closed the door.

Rachel found the remote to the huge plasma screen television in front of her. Rachel decided to surf the channels as she picked through the breakfast feast. Rachel's thumb stopped immediately on the news channel. She dropped whatever she was eating, looking in disbelief at what the news broadcast was viewing. . . What the title said. . .

"He. . . . he can't be dead!" Rachel brought out her scythe almost immediately. "Spirit world! The brat ruler Koenma." She tore the dimension and didn't stop to think about anything else.

"What the fuck do you mean he's dead?! What the fuck happened?! And why didn't I get the call to retrieve his soul?" Rachel was pouring out questions before Koenma knew what she was talking about.

"Whoa. . . Slow down a bit. Who are you talking about?" Koenma was still stamping as he spoke to the Grim Reaper.

Rachel groaned, sighed, and calmed down all at the same time. "John Kramer, how did he die?"

Koenma suddenly knew why she was freaking out. "He was murdered. His throat was slashed with a saw. The reason why I didn't call you to retrieve his soul was because he didn't murder anyone in his life. You retrieve the villains, the damned. I'm placing John Kramer in limbo. He may have not murdered anyone, but he still facilitated in his subjects deaths."

Rachel nodded and sighed again. "How long would it be before someone can bring him back?"

Koenma stopped stamping to say this, "One hundred years, or at least until every trace of him is gone, except in the history books of course."

The Grim Reaper of the damned groaned. She hated this, no, she loathed this. If he was in limbo, there was no way for her to reach him. "Where is he?"

"I've already sent him to limbo, it's too late."

Rachel could have killed Koenma then. Rachel took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself again. "Fine," her cold dark voice echoed in the young ruler's chamber. "I'll see him again, in another life." Rachel took her scythe and disappeared back to her hotel room.

The girl groaned. This day was suppose to be a good day. But no! Someone had to kill John. _Perfect. . . . Just fucking perfect. . . _Rachel scratched at her wrist. It wasn't long before the girl drew blood. Rachel was accustomed to making herself bleed without the aid of a knife. Her nails were more lethal than any knife in any case.

The task was done. Her wound were healing like they always do. Rachel always ended up mellowed out afterwards. The girl didn't feel hungry anymore. Rachel ate anyway. She didn't want to feel hungry in a few hours. Now what was she suppose to do?

She jumped when her cell phone ranged. Who was calling her? Rachel looked at the number and she didn't recognize it. Hopefully it is not a telemarketer. "Hello?"

"Rachel? It's Hannibal. . . Um. . . I have some bad news regarding our little situation. Uhh. . . Heh. . . This is embarrassing. . . Uh. . ."

Rachel could tell that he was having a hard time telling her. "What? Do I have to guess or something?"

"No. . . Just give me a few minutes. So. . . How is the search going?" He was trying to change the subject.

The girl noticed what he was trying to do and allowed it. He needed that time to think about what he was going to say anyway. "Terrible. Two no's and John Kramer is dead. He was killed some time last night it seems."

"Damn. . . Forgive me for adding to your troubles but make that three no's."

The girl was shocked. She never thought that Hannibal would go back on anything. "Wah. . .. why?" She might have to cut herself again sooner than she thought.

"Whe. . . when you left I thought about who I've been with in my life. I loved my aunt, who was my uncle's wife. He died defending her honor. I killed the man who killed him. She took care of me and taught me the Japanese arts. Bet you didn't know that I can use a samurai sword."

"No. . . I didn't. One of these days, you and I are going to have a match."

"Deal. Continuing, my aunt, Lady Musaki basically said that she couldn't love me because there was nothing in me to love. I was labeled as a monster and a police detective tried his hardest to convict me. My class mates demanded my release. I graduated at the top of my class in London and moved to America. I found a few ladies most invigorating in my lifetime. But none match the strength of my beloved aunt.

At least. . . Until a few years ago. I was in Dr. Chilton's care in the institution when I met special agent Clarice Starling. I helped her in a case that got her recognition in her studies. She was a member of the FBI now. Forgive me. . . But I still think of her. I do not know what it is about her that has captured me."

Rachel was a little relieved. It wasn't that he hated her and renounced his feelings for her, it was just that he loved someone else more. "I understand. So, tell me about Ms. Starling."

"She's quite the white trash. Her father was a night guard and got killed by a couple of drunk teenagers. She was top of her class at the FBI academy. She was the best shooter in her class. Mr. Crawford chosen her to view me. He chosen well."

"I should say so. It would have been a while since to seen a woman."

Hannibal chuckled, "Aside from the once in a while nightly visits from Death, yes. I played around. Quid pro quo if you will. Still, she caught Buffalo Bill and saved the senator's fat daughter. The lambs have been silenced, Clarice is sleeping well."

Rachel rolled her eyes and took a bite of the watermelon among her tray. "Perhaps the lambs have been silenced. But what if her dreams are plagued by a certain cannibal?"

"I doubt she thinks of me. I do miss her southern accent though."

Rachel smiled, allowing herself to view Hannibal's future. "You'll met her again and you'll be with her. I will not tell you how, or when. That's the way fortune telling is."

"Understood. Thank you for that little piece of information. I think I'll sleep better at night. Take care young Death. You still have one more person one your list."

Rachel scoffed. "The hardest one of all. I'll see you when I see you. Oh, and that shipment of bodies and artifacts will come in next week. Good-bye Hannibal."

"Farewell Death."

Rachel clicked off her phone. So, Hannibal loves Clarice Starling. Not exactly a big surprise. Rachel sighed as she laid down on the couch. Shopping doesn't seem as exciting as it was an hour ago. Rachel decided to skip shopping and go straight back home. She hope that she could find Gaara before school starts. She wanted to save the embarrassment of asking him in school.

When Rachel came back around this part of the world she took an extensive amount of time trying to find Gaara. Why couldn't she find him? It didn't matter anymore. She knew that he would be at school today. Rachel was practically freaking out inside.

Rachel took a deep breath before she entered the school. This day will determine the rest of her life. Who was Rachel going to be with for the rest of her eternity?

The girl had a hard time making a list for that question. The only thing Rachel was certain of is that Hannibal, Suigetsu, Amon, and Clay said no, John was gone. There was only one person left, her enemy by choice.

The locker combination puzzled Rachel for a second until she remembered. Her books looked almost foreign to her. Strange how thing look after you haven't seem them for a week. She picked the books she needed and closed the locker. The girl kept her eyes peeled for a certain red headed boy. Today was also the day that she and Gaara were suppose to decide on whether to become a part of one of the sport teams. Rachel wasn't exactly looking forward to her own answer.

Rachel Tomoe wasn't a jock kind of person. She was a killer, she trained on her own time, not on the school's. If Rachel absolutely had to pick, she would chose basketball. At least then that would have to do with some kind of aiming. If only the school had a fencing class. Rachel would have joined in a heartbeat.

Still, Rachel had other, more dire things to worry about. The girl thought about what his answer will be as the day wore on and she still didn't see him. _He'll probably laugh at me and push me away. "Why would I want someone as worthless as you?" Yeah, that's probably what that bastard will say. "Are you that desperate? Me? (laughs) I hate you Rachel Anne, what makes you think I would accept wedded bliss with you?! You are such an idiot!" _Frankly, Rachel would agree one hundred percent with him. What was she thinking?

Rachel could probably kill herself now. Her last resort was Hannibal and he backed out. Clay never wanted her, and he already said no. The others didn't want anything to do with her and John was gone. If Gaara says yes. . . God. . . That was the miracle she needed. But why Gaara so much?

The girl was dead to the world in her classes. All she thought about was her situation. Rachel was still puzzled on why Gaara was on her list. A simple pathetic dream shouldn't have made her go to such an extreme. It was a dream. . . nothing more. Gaara wouldn't want anything to do with her. Rachel felt like crying. It has been a long time since she cried. But why cry over Gaara's unspoken rejection?

No, it wasn't just that. If he says no, which he probably will, she'll be forced to go with the male that finds her first. If that's the case, Rachel hoped that another male would also come and she'll be with the one who is the strongest. That's a lot to hope for. . .

The girl sighed as the lunch bell ranged. Rachel slowly walked to her locker, beaten down by the yet-to-be rejection. Rachel placed her books in the locker. She didn't feel hungry at all so she'll probably just go to the library or something.

"Little down in the dumps today are we?" Rachel closed her locker and saw the face behind it. "Why is that? We haven't spoken today."

Rachel eccentrically felt relief when she saw him. "Where were you? I thought morning beating were your thing." God, a week suddenly seemed like an eternity since she last saw him. that blood red spiky hair, those jaded sea foam eyes encased in darkness, that smooth alabaster skin, and his Ai (love) tattoo. Gods, he was still gorgeous.

The girl suddenly noticed something. . . She never looked at Gaara like this before. She knew when she first met him that he was attractive, but she wasn't attracted to him. What changed? Rachel remembered that damn dream. It was like she saw him for the first time. Rachel desperately tried to ignore the sudden heartbeats she felt.

"Perhaps. . . But we are forbidden to fight in school, remember?" Gaara smirked at the fact Rachel forgotten. She never forgets. He'll enjoy this for a while. Gaara mistook her blushing for embarrassment.

"I remember, sort of. A week off feels strange."

"Agree. . . My face has completely healed and so did my other injuries."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "At least you can remember your injuries. I have forgotten them all." Rachel immediately noticed she lost track of what she was going to ask. The young woman took another deep breath. "Gaara, I need to ask you something."

Gaara opened his mouth to speak, but someone from behind him called out his name. "Hey, Gaara!" Neji Hyuuga came beside Gaara, kissing him on the cheek. "Coming to lunch or what?"

Rachel blinked. Did Neji just **kiss **Gaara?!?! Rachel was shocked but she tried not to show it. She pointed to Neji and Gaara back and front. "What the fuck is this?!" She couldn't keep her voice down or calm.

Gaara smirked inwardly at Rachel's confusion. "Neji's my boyfriend." The redheaded boy casually placed his right arm around Neji's waist.

The girl had no idea what to day. Not only was Gaara gay now, he was with someone. Rachel felt like screaming. Even if Gaara didn't want to be with her, she sure as hell didn't peg him to be with anyone else. In some strange way, Rachel and Gaara were alone. . . together. Rachel always counted on Gaara to be just as lonely as she was. Now. . . she was truly alone, alone.

She felt completely empty. Rachel could go insane right there. She was alone and was going to be forced to be with someone she had no idea about. Rachel suddenly thought of giving her powers up and killing herself. That's it. Death was going to die. Screw whatever happens to the world when she gives them up.

Her monotone voice was cold, "I hope you're happy together. Excuse me. . ., I have to make a phone call." The girl walked out the front door of the school building. There was no point in asking her question. All the variables are piled against a positive answer. If she was Gaara, she would chose Neji over herself any day.

Gaara could only blink at the girl's cold demeanor. She seemed. . . jealous? Maybe Gaara was trying to be hopeful. He let go of Neji and asked, "What do you think?"

Neji merely sighed and closed his eyes. "I think you need to stop beating around the bush and just tell her. You saw her reaction, maybe she feels something for you." Neji suddenly waved good-bye. "It's been fun, but I'm meeting Lee at lunch. See you."

Gaara watched Neji walk away and deemed him correct. Gaara took a deep breath and ran after the girl.

Rachel was nothing less than suicidal. She didn't know why she felt like this. Maybe it was because he had someone, maybe because she didn't ask the question, or maybe it was the fact that his possible rejection hurt her more than anything in the world.

The girl stopped her steps right there in the sidewalk. Why did it hurt so much? Why? He was nothing a brat of a bully. . . right? Rachel had no idea what was she suppose to be feeling? Hate? Sorrow? She just knew that she wasn't happy.

Rachel whipped out her cell phone. Rachel forced herself to dial the numbers to Koenma's phone. She had to make sure that her contract is ripped apart. She had no one to turn to. Rachel could feel her sanity sinking lower and lower. Rachel would rather die than be with someone she didn't know. This is what the princess Rasaroara wished.

The number tones ringed out as she pressed the buttons.

"Rachel!"

She turned around to see Gaara running up to her. "What is it Gaara. . .? Come to rub the fact that you got someone in my face? -or maybe brag about how great Neji-san is?" Rachel didn't give Gaara a chance to answer. Her voice was leaking venom. "Well save it. I don't want to hear it."

Gaara sighed. He figured that he would get this response. He ignored all she said, "I want to know your question. The one you were going to ask me before Neji came."

Rachel sighed, shaking her head. "There's no point. I never should have thought of asking you."

Rachel overheard her phone, saying, "Please hold. Prince Koenma will speak with you momentarily."

The boy was puzzled, "What made you change your mind about asking?" Gaara suddenly realized what changed. "Something to do with me being with Neji?"

The girl didn't want to get into this. It was bad enough that she heard several versions of his answer in her head. "No. . . It doesn't." Rachel silently begged Gaara to drop the subject. Her dead heart can't take this.

Gaara pressed the subject further. "Alright then, what is your question?"

"I don't want to ask it anymore, just go away Gaara. The matter came and gone."

Gaara was suddenly getting mad at the dark-haired girl in front of him. "Watch what you say bitch. You know, you can be a real pain in the ass."

Rachel sneered. "Well, don't worry, I won't be anymore. You never have to worry about me again." Her voice went to a whisper.

"Hello? Rachel?" Koenma finally decided to pick up.

Rachel talk into her phone. "Yes. . . I need you to do something for me."

Gaara suddenly took away the phone from her hand. "She's busy." Gaara clicked the Spirit World prince off.

Rachel gasped. "You just fucking hung up on my boss. I'm going to-" Rachel caught herself. That means she wasn't even able to threaten him anymore. What kind of hold did he have on her? Rachel was pissed, sad, and . . . . in love.

Dammit all. She knew that she was definitely off the deep end to admit that. She was in love with Sabaku no Gaara. Of course. . . the Fates had to fuck her over. He was gay and he had someone. Another guy she couldn't have.

Rachel scratched at her right wrist with her left hand. This was too much. Her eyes were watery.

Gaara looked down. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" He grabbed her by both wrists. Her blood was dripping on his hands. "Dammit Rachel answer me!" Gaara saw the green blood. It should have freaked him out but it didn't. He knew that Rachel was too beautifully abnormal to be human. Which is why he accepted the fact that there was no soul mate out there for him, a human soul mate that is.

Rachel looked at her green blood covering Gaara's hand. "Careful. . . I'm poison. My blood can kill a mortal less than a second."

Gaara smirked, doing the unthinkable. He released her wrist and licked her blood off his own hand. "Poison huh? I do believe you over exaggerate."

Rachel gasped in shock. He shouldn't be able to do that! Human or not, her blood can give immortals a fatal disease if ingested. Gaara licked his hand clean. "Ho. . . . . . How are you doing this?!" _Oh. . . Hecate! This shouldn't be happening. . . _Rachel's breathing was uneven.

"Easy. . . I lick your blood and I swallow. Big deal." Gaara sighed folding his arms. "Now. . . Are you going to tell me what you were going to ask or what?"

Rachel was too shocked over the recent event to care anymore. Rachel took a deep breath and looked down to the ground. Maybe not seeing him would make this easier. "Fi. . . first I, uhh ne- need to say this. . . . . . My species's mating season has arrived. I need a mate or else I'll be a prize to the strongest male that comes for me." Rachel looked up, saddened. "I asked four others before you, my fourth choice died before I could reach him to ask. So. . . . here goes nothing. . ." Rachel could feel her face heat up. "Wil. . . il yyoou bbee mmyyy mmatttee?" Rachel could have kicked herself in the head. She stuttered. She never stuttered.

Instead of answering, he suddenly asked, "Who were the guys you asked before me?" His tone was tainted with jealously. Inside, deep within, he was jumping for joy. He wanted to be with her for so long. Of course he knew that being her mate would consist of marriage and children. That was just fine with him.

Rachel blinked. What? _Ok. . . . he didn't say no, yet. . . He's acting strange. . . _"Umm. . . . Clay Cliff Fortran, Hannibal Lecter, Suigetsu, and Amon. I would have asked John Kramer but he went and got murdered before I could. Why?"

Gaara sneered. "Nothing, nothing. . . . What made you ask them first?" Gaara twitched. He knew all the names she spoken. He can see their heads as targets in his mind.

Rachel healed her wrist and then placed her hands on her hips. Was he questioning her? "They seemed to like me a hell-of-a-lot more than you did." Rachel saw him twitch some more. He was jealous! And that means. . . "But it seems that's not the case."

Gaara calmed down, smirking. "Yes, it's not the case."

Rachel looked away but felt more at ease. "So. . .? Will you?"

Suddenly Rachel felt someone lift her up, hugging her. "What do you think?" Gaara covered her lips with his. It was a chaste and firm kiss. Her first real kiss. Those soft velvet lips she felt in her dream. Rachel closed her eyes and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him. The tension fell away from her body as she went limp in his arms. She tasted a little bit of her blood on his lips, but that was fine. She was also tasting his blood. He was definitely the personal type. Their blood was mixing as their tongues were intertwined.

Rachel couldn't get enough of him. She might have to put eating this man alive to the test. But she didn't get to. Out of all the people to break them apart. . .

"What the fuck?! You guys are fighting one week, the next making out! What next?!" Lady Tsunade, the principal looked back and forth at Rachel and Gaara.

Gaara beat Rachel to the punch. "You can come to the wedding. It'll be in a couple of days." Rachel smirked and Gaara smiled at her.

Lady Tsunade stuttered or more like short circuiting. "Ge. . .get. . . t. .-o. . .cl. . .-ass. . . . neh. . . neh. . NOW DAMMIT!" Lady Tsunade pointed to the school.

Rachel and Gaara laughed as they both ran to the school. Gaara and Rachel walked into the school hand in hand. Rachel suddenly asked Gaara, "What about Neji?"

Gaara shrugged, "What about him?" Gaara smirked. "Truthfully, I wanted to make you jealous. Neji was in on it. Would have I made you jealous?"

It was Rachel's turn to shrug. "Perhaps. If I wasn't in the kettle and I was just coming back to school, yeah, I would have been jealous. But I don't think I would have said anything. I'm too proud for that."

Gaara smiled. "That makes both of us."

Rachel had another question, "How are you immune to Saturn's blood? If you are human, you should be dead. If you are an immortal, you have a fatal disease. The only creatures that are immune to this blood is other Saturns', S-class demons, the strongest of the S-class demons I might add, and people who drink poison tornado's on a daily basis." Rachel paused. "Which is it?" It would very much freak out Rachel if he was a Saturn.

"I qualify in two categories. I have a demon named Shukaku within me. That's why I'm an insomniac, I can't let him free. Shukaku is one of the "bijuu", a tailed beast of the ancient world. His full name is Shukaku the Ichibi. And I drink poison tornados when I try to kill myself, they never work."

"Shukaku the one tailed demon raccoon dog. That's. . . that's. . . ."

"Thinking of recanting you proposal?" Gaara turned, looking at his fiancee.

"That's awesome. Truthfully, you are stronger than a good number of full-blooded Saturns." Rachel side-hugged him. "And no, I don't think I'll give you up for something as trivial as you having a strong demon inside you." Rachel let go of him, reclaiming his hand, walking beside him again.

Rachel looked at Gaara as they walked down the hall, ignoring the other students gasping and whispering. He wanted to be with her. She wanted to be with him. Rachel's heart was still beating. Is this what love and being loved felt like?

After school, they looked at each other's vehicles. Which one to take? They both realized that they didn't want to be apart for a second.

Rachel sighed, "We'll take your car and I'll capsulize mine."

Gaara looked at her, "But your car is better than mine. Besides, we're only going to move me out of my apartment and into your mansion."

The girl sighed, "Alright, I'll capsulize your car and we'll get into mine." Rachel paused for a second. "Wait a second, you're already thinking of moving in with me?"

The redheaded boy smirked. "Well, we are getting married. I doubt we can make babies while we're living at separate locations."

_Holy shit. . . . _The girl's heart skipped a beat. Rachel suddenly blurted out, "I love you, you sadistic parasitic bastard." Rachel blinked as she noticed that she said that out loud. "Sorry, I didn't mean to call you that."

Gaara snorted, "Of course you did. I love you, you domineering sadomasochistic bitch." Both smiled at each other. Yes, they were going to have together for a long time.

Rachel capsulized Gaara's car and watched Gaara get into her car. It was then she realized that her dream wasn't a dream at all. It was a vision into her future. And Rachel couldn't ask for anything more. "I love Gaara Sabaku," she whispered to herself before getting into the driver's seat.

* * *

By: Rasaroara 


End file.
